Lost and Found
by Alonia143
Summary: Bilbo finds a pair of dwarflings and tries to help them find their parents or guardians. Just what will happen when Bilbo remembers Thorin? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_

_Hello Everyone!_

_I hope you guys like this short-story. I am sorry for the angst that will be in this first chapter, however it is needed. I mean, it's nearly every parent's worst nightmare come true when it comes to their child or children._

_Thi is pronounced: Th-ee. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and I do not make any kind of money from these writings. **

_Please read, review and enjoy!_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 1.**_

The wind blew a bit more than normal, but that didn't stop the young hobbit woman from spending some time out with her family. She smiled as her only child ran excitedly a head of her and her husband.

"Bilbo, don't go too far," her husband worried.

"Bungo, he'll be fine. Remember, he's a Took," the wife said fondly.

"Yes Bella but, he's also a Baggins. Already getting nasty looks from my side of the family," Bungo huffed out.

"Oh they just don't know what to do with me is all. Besides, who are they to tell me how to live?" Bella answered back, walking faster to keep Bilbo in her line of sight.

Bungo just grumbled low to himself, on that last part, but kept pace with his wife.

The birds were singing their lovely songs, the air was crisp and cold but, Belladonna didn't care. She could go outside again! It just turned into spring and Bungo was thankful that it was, since his wife was going stir crazy in their smial. Let alone an infant turning into a toddler and the new profound discovery of using one's legs for the first time.

"Bilbo? Where are you honey?" Bella said loudly.

Bilbo Baggins, the young fauntling, was picking the random yellow dandle lions and the seeds.

Bella spotted him way up a head of them and maybe it wasn't such a good thing to let Bilbo wander so far ahead.

Big white fluffy and gray clouds passed over head of them.

"Dear? I do believe we should head back to Bag-End. The clouds over there don't look too friendly," Bungo stated worriedly, looking far across the lands.

"Oh please, Bungo. There is nothing wrong with a little bit of rain," Bella argued back to him.

And just like the sun agreed with her, came shining out, smiling with its rays.

Bungo huffed and shook his head.

For the longest time, they wandered the woods that were close to their smial. Hours were spent as Bilbo was running around with his mother chasing after him in a game called tag. Bungo had to admit, in these woods, no one judge them at all. The woods didn't care if they were a Took or Baggins.

It was really nice.

Very quickly, the branches of the trees started to bend and sway as the wind picked up. Over head, the clouds turned a dark nasty gray color.

"Come on Bilbo, let's go home," Bella said loudly, but she couldn't see her son anywhere.

"Bilbo?" Bungo shouted his name too.

Fear gripped the new parents as they began shouting for their son.

Bilbo however, was following a beaten worn plain tan dirt trail. He giggled as he continued to follow it. Just the further he wandered down it, the further away he was from his parents, who raced up the opposite direction.

It started with just one drop of rain. Then another fell from the skies. And another and another, until it was coming down in a rain storm.

Bilbo stopped and looked around. He was in area where there were trees but also grass.

"Mama?" he said.

No one answered.

"Mama?" He said louder as he was getting soaked.

He started to walk hurriedly down the trail, going in the wrong direction.

.

On the other side of the woods, his parents were frantic to find their boy.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!"

"Where are you? Bilbo come on out honey!" were their cries.

"Bungo, where did he go?" Belladonna asked out in fear.

"I….I don't know," he replied, fear gripping his poor heart.

.

Bilbo ran and ran but, he stumbled and went down. He cried and cried because he wanted to be in his mother's arms and to be dry again.

"Oy, what is that sound?" he heard up a head.

Bilbo then called out "Mama?"

Oh poor little Bilbo, it wasn't his mama.

Who stepped through the bushes and trees were very tall men. They were vagabonds in dark filthy clothes and they didn't look friendly.

"What are you?" one of them said confused on the pointy ears.

Bilbo whimpered and backed away from them with "Mama?"

"Oh we're not your mama, but we can find you one," another man smiled with missing teeth.

Bilbo then ran for it. It was really his fight or flight instinct kicking in.

"Come back here!" another man yelled, but only prompted Bilbo to run faster.

"Mama!" He yelled out of fright.

.

Belladonna wasn't going to give up on not looking for her only child. However, Bungo had to drag them back to Bag-End.

The storm was getting worse and worse. The wind howled angrily and the rain came down in buckets now.

"Bungo I worry for him," she muttered low, near to tears.

"I know, but I can't do anything with this storm," Bungo replied back, hurrying them inside Bag-End.

"What if…what if..."

"Bella, don't start with the 'what if's' or else you will go into a panic attack. Now, when this storm clears up, I will go out and find him," Bungo interrupted her before she could finish that sentence.

Walking over to the fireplace in the front parlor, Belladonna sat down in her armchair, finally letting herself cry.

Bungo hated that he was right in this case and also, he hated to see his wife so upset.

He made them both some soup but, they only nibbled on it. Worry churning their stomachs and fear settling nicely in their hearts.

.

Bilbo had scratches and scrape marks on his forearms and legs.

He ran and ran until finally he tripped over a rock and landed hard on the ground. His tears mixed with that of the harsh rain.

"Mama!" he cried out.

All around him the wind howled; the rain lashed against him as the storm continued rage on.

Minutes passed.

"What is that sound?" he heard deep voices.

He kept quiet.

"I thought I heard them coming from this way," another spoke up.

These voices were different from the ones he heard from the men.

"Oy! Have you dwarves seen a babe run through here?" Bilbo heard one of the men's voices again.

He got up and crawled near to the closest bushes and shivered.

The movement caught one of the dwarves and growled out "Why would we know where your babies are? Accusing us of stealing one of them again?"

"Now, easy there dwarf, we were just asking," another joined in too.

"No we haven't and if we did, why would we keep the baby?" another dwarf snarled low, threatening.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving. But if you do see a babe, it belongs to us," another man huffed and the group left.

The dwarf that spotted Bilbo, waited until the men were gone and softly approached the bushes.

"They are gone now. You are safe little one," the dwarf softly muttered.

"Mama?" Bilbo said, not coming out of the bushes.

"We don't know where your mother is, but we can get you out of this weather," the dwarf reassured Bilbo, gently holding out his large worn hand.

Bilbo slowly placed his hand into the dwarf's and walked out. He was purely soaked through.

The dwarf gently picked Bilbo up and shields him against the rain with his cloak.

"Come on, camp isn't that far away and I bet he would like to get warmed up," Another dwarf said, smiling at Bilbo.

The Dwarves took Bilbo to their camp. The tents that were around them were big and blocking out the wind and rain.

Sniffling and snuggling more into the warmth from the dwarf that held him, Bilbo wanted to go home.

"Aye, Durel! What you got there? A furry rabbit!" a dwarf chuckled at him.

"No, Bral. I saved this little babe from Vagabonds who wanted him because he's just a baby," Durel snarled back.

Bral held up his hands and said softly "Didn't mean to offend. Just saw some fur,"

"He's not that old to be away from his mother, but he is. Got any broth for him to eat?" Durel asked, gently sitting down next to the fire.

The dwarves that were in camp were curious as to what kind of baby that Durel rescued.

"Let me see him, Laddie," a soothing voice greeted Bilbo as he looked up.

Whoever this dwarf was, suddenly gasped as he gently took Bilbo into his arms.

"By Durin's star," the dwarf said softly, his long white beard tickled Bilbo.

He giggled and smiled up at the dwarf.

"Balin, what is it?" Durel asked him curiously.

"This laddie, is a Hobbit. But with how his eyes are, I would almost bet my shoes that Mahal himself had craved him," Balin said, sitting down as everyone was silent at this.

"But, hobbits aren't made from Mahal. Aren't they from the race of Man?" another dwarf uttered.

"We do not know where their race came from, but back in the old days, they did live near Erebor," Balin replied as a bowl of soup was presented to him.

"I don't care what you did Thorin!" a loud female voice's echoed across the camp.

Bilbo hugged Balin closer from the angry voice.

Heavily sighing, Balin watched the hunting party come back with a few stags and several rabbits.

"How could you not know that your own trap was there Thorin?" the angry woman said, stepping into the light.

It was odd for Bilbo to see woman with fur on their faces, but he didn't want to be near them.

"Uh, Lady Dis, could you please keep your temper in check? We got a wee one here that is lost, soaked and terrified as it is," Balin daringly spoke up calmly.

Lady Dis looked at Balin ready to rip him a new one but, when she saw those big deep blue terrified eyes of Bilbo, she swallowed her words.

"What do you mean, wee one, Balin?" Thorin asked, walking over with a small limp.

"Durel found this little one while hunting. A group of vagabonds wanted him, because he's a baby and is lost. He only knows one word and that is 'Mama'. I suggest Thorin, that we keep him until sun rise tomorrow and go looking for his parents or guardian," Balin explained, gently putting Bilbo more clearly for everyone to see.

Lady Dis gasped as did the others when they saw how young Bilbo truly was.

Thorin sat down next to Balin. He wanted to see better of Bilbo, but with the darkening sky and night, it was truly hard to tell besides the color of his eyes.

"He cannot eat the stew. Dis, do you think you can …feed him?" Thorin asked, knowing that she can do much better than the dwarrows.

"I can try, but do we have any water skins left?" she asked, searching for one.

"Aye, saddle bag, left pocket," Thorin told her, gently taking Bilbo into his arms.

Bilbo was much smaller than the dwarflings that Thorin had seen. The small shivers from Bilbo didn't escape Thorin's notice.

"Also, he needs some new dry clothes. The ones that he has on are soaked through," Thorin called out to her.

Lady Dis came back with the stuff that she needed and sat on the other side of Thorin. Everyone watched them curiously because they never saw a hobbit until now. Let alone a fauntling.

"Mama?" Bilbo asked her softly.

"Oh sweetheart, we'll find your Mama. Do you mind if I take your clothes off first?" Lady Dis asked him gently.

Bilbo lifted his arms up as Lady Dis took that as a sign. She gently took off his very thin shirt, pants and under clothes. Dwalin came over and took them to get dried by the fire.

"He needs body heat for now," Lady Dis told Thorin as she wrapped Bilbo up in a blanket.

Bilbo then sneezed in the cutest way into the blanket. Thorin worried that this little baby will get a cold, so he held Bilbo a bit more firmly.

"So we can't keep him?" Durel asked Thorin with sad eyes.

"No. He has parents, Durel. If he didn't, it would be a completely different story. Don't give up on one day having children of your own," Thorin encourage him.

Durel nodded and dropped the topic. He knew that he had to return Bilbo to his parents, but he so badly wanted children of his own.

Thorin gently dried Bilbo up as Lady Dis got the water skin filled with the broth of the stew.

"Come here sweet heart. You hungry?" she asked Bilbo smiling.

Thorin gently transferred Bilbo to her as he was cradled in her arms. Lady Dis gently put the lip of the spout next to Bilbo's lips. He moved his head back and forth.

"It's food. See," Lady Dis said, gently putting her lips to the spout and pretended to suckle. "Mmm,"

Bilbo sniffed the air as the stew did smell good.

Gently taking the spout out of her mouth, she put it to Bilbo's lips once more. Hunger won over and he wrapped his lips around the spout and suckled on it.

Hot steamy delicious stew broth entered his mouth and hungrily suckled for more.

Thorin watched, just like everyone else.

"Thorin," Dwalin whispered, bringing over one of Bilbo's clothes.

He took it and spotted writing on it.

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said a loud, looking up as Bilbo looked at him curiously.

"Hello Bilbo," Lady Dis greeted him softly.

His eyes looked up at her.

"Balin, do you know anyone-?"

"Not until tomorrow morning, Thorin," Balin cut in.

Nodding, Thorin went to his sleep bag as Bilbo reached out to him. Lady Dis softly soothed his worries as his little eyelids were slowly closing.

"I made these for Little Bilbo," a dwarrow said to Lady Dis, stepping forward with a much thicker outfit.

She helped put the clothes onto Bilbo as he squirmed but let them put him in dry clothes.

"Let him sleep with you, Thorin," Lady Dis said to him.

Thorin held his sister's stare until finally replying "Fine, bring him here,"

Lady Dis got up and walked over to her older brother. Very carefully, Thorin took Bilbo into his arms and watched the little hobbit snuggle into his cloak made pillow.

"Keep him warm, Thorin," his sister warned him and left the two be.

Rolling his eyes at that, he lay down and covered Bilbo up with his blanket. Thorin looked over as someone approached them.

It was Durel who had a pallet from one of the stags. The pallet was made into a blanket.

"It won't hurt to have him under that," Thorin agreed as Durel walked over and gently put the pallet over them both.

Durel nodded and then walked hurriedly away.

Thorin sighed softly as Bilbo snuggled into him for more warmth. Bilbo was fast asleep after today's events. Thorin soon joined the little fauntling in slumber.

.

When the morning came, it was peaceful as any morning would after a heavy down pour of rain and wind. Thorin was already up and had left Bilbo alone to relieve his bladder.

Whimpering and softly crying sounds could be heard from Thorin's bedroll. Bilbo had woken up alone and after yesterday's events imprinted heavily upon the little fauntling, no one could blame him for not wanting to be alone.

Thorin walked over after he was finished and dried his hands on a towel as he gently laid back down in his bedroll.

"Hey there little Bilbo. I'm right here," Thorin whispered to him, gently pulling the crying faunt to his chest.

"Mama…" he uttered with big rain drop tears trickling down his face.

"Oh don't worry," Thorin whispered to him, holding him close to his shoulder.

Very low and soft to Bilbo's ear, Thorin hummed softly to him. Now whether or not Bilbo was just a good faunt, he fell back asleep as Thorin held him close.

Dis couldn't help the smile when she saw this interaction take place. It was so refreshing to see that her oldest brother still had emotions after what they had gone through of the Fall of Erebor.

Thorin stayed in his bedroll for some time. Nearly the last to leave it as his kin were busy about around camp as couple of hours have gone by.

Bilbo was up, walking close to Thorin and looking around at the weird dwarves.

"Good morning Bilbo," Lady Dis greeted him with a smile.

"Mama," He said to her confidently.

The others chuckled because it was the only word that he knew how to speak.

"You hungry?" Lady Dis asked him curiously.

He nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's see what our cook has been making," Lady Dis said, gently taking his hand into hers and lead them away.

Thorin however, walked over to Balin muttering low "How far do we need to travel to get to his parents?"

"I don't know for sure, Thorin. But this trading trail here," Balin replied back, pointing to the map "should leads us close. He also might help us if we ask and be patient with him,"

Thorin nodded as he was handed some leftover stew and bread.

Bilbo had his fill of the stew broth once more and wiggled to get on his feet.

"Alright, alright. Here you go. But don't wander too far Bilbo," Lady Dis firmly told him.

Bilbo nodded as he trotted over to Thorin and smiled as he pulled on the long dark silk curly hair.

Thorin tried his hardest to not get upset with Bilbo. He was just a baby after all and truly didn't know any different on how important it was to touch another dwarf's hair.

The whole camp was in collective gasp. They watched on eager to know what their king would do next.

Chuckling low to himself, Thorin then said "Hmm. I wonder who that is?"

Bilbo giggled as he ran around to "hide" from Thorin "catching" him. Thorin hummed thoughtfully, smiling.

The others in camp also smiled and couldn't help not to watch this.

Thorin turned around and acted surprised as he then caught Bilbo in his arms. Giggling like mad, Bilbo snuggled into Thorin.

"Thi," Bilbo muttered happily.

"Thi?" Thorin asked him curiously.

It was the first word besides "Mama" that the fauntling had said. Feeling like it should be Bilbo's parents who needed to see this, Thorin swelled up with some pride for him.

"Mama," Bilbo said, pulling on Thorin's braids again.

"Alright, we'll leave soon," Thorin told him, chuckling.

Thorin gently made sure that Bilbo's hair was brushed and to keep his hair out of his face since the fauntling kept rubbing his face, Thorin had put a bead into his hair.

The others looked on. It was not unspoken but, it was a bit odd for their king to mark an outsider as under the protection of the Royal family.

Bilbo was full energy and was squirming in his saddle right in front of Thorin.

"It's alright, you will be able to run when we find your Mama," Thorin whispered to him.

Balin and Lady Dis also accompanied Thorin since they got so fond of the little fauntling.

Kicking his legs and waving his arms, Bilbo wanted to run.

The pony that was he was a top on didn't like the kicks and swung her head around with her ears back.

"Bilbo, stop," Thorin firmly but softly told him.

Bilbo halted and looked up at Thorin with wide eyes.

"She doesn't like being kicked," The king also said.

Calming down, Bilbo leaned against Thorin's lower stomach and sighed.

The trail changed from clustered tight trees to slowly panning out to the flat valley. Bilbo looked around as he slowly felt that this place looked familiar to him.

The small group kept walking down the trail until Bilbo pressed fully into Thorin's stomach. Wrapping his arm around the fauntling, Thorin knew that they were going in the right direction.

It wasn't until Bilbo heard the bubbling of a stream or creek that he whimpered out.

"I'm right here, little Bilbo," Thorin said low.

"Thi," Bilbo uttered, gently clinging to the arm.

The landscape turned more lush and green. It was close to an hour of riding that the others wondered where Bilbo had actually come from.

"Bilbo!" they all heard in the forest.

"Mama?" Bilbo said back softly.

Thorin kept his arms around the fauntling as he urged his pony into a canter. The others soon followed their king's example.

"Bilbo!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" His parents yelled out.

They have been searching the forest before the sun rose up. It nearly drove both Bungo and Belladonna mad for waiting for the sun to shine.

As they stepped into a clearing, Belladonna felt the ground shake as she looked around. Bungo was right next to her when they both heard the branches breaking and snapping in protest.

"Mama! Mama!" they both heard their son's sweet voice.

"Bilbo?" Belladonna whispered with wide eyes.

One of the branches gave way and striding into the clearing, Thorin and Bilbo on their pony.

"MAMA!" Bilbo shouted when he saw her.

"Bilbo!" she shouted right back, running towards her baby boy.

"Bilbo, hold still!" Thorin hissed low since the fauntling was wiggling too much.

Bilbo stilled at once as he then felt being lifted up and down.

"Bilbo! Oh my boy!" his mother cried happily.

Bungo walked over to them, not wanting to spook the ponies and wrapped his arms around his small family. Happy tears trickled down their faces.

"Thank you so much for finding our son," Belladonna said, nearly weeping with joy.

"No trouble at all. I am Thorin Oakenshield. King of the Dwarves," Thorin said, swinging out of his saddle and put his hand out for them to shake.

Bungo took it and shook firmly with "Thank you,"

"King of the Dwarves? Gandalf said that he knew of your race, though you are very secretive," Belladonna stated, holding Bilbo close to her.

Bilbo had a frown on his face as he then said "Thi,"

His parents looked at him in shock, but when Thorin walked over and gently took Bilbo into his arms.

"Right here, little one," Thorin whispered low as Bilbo snuggled into him.

"Thi is you?" Belladonna asked him curiously.

Thorin looked up at her and blushed a bit "Yes Mrs. Baggins. He just learned it this morning,"

"Hello, I'm Lady Dis. Younger sister to Thorin here. I had these out to dry last night and that is how we learned your son's name," Lady Dis greeted the two hobbits, handing over to them of Bilbo's now dry clothes.

"Thank you, my lady," Bungo replied, gently taking them.

"It was no problem, really. After the quite little adventure that Bilbo had," Lady Dis told him.

Bungo nodded as Belladonna knew that from now on, there would be no more outings to the woods.

"What is this here?" Belladonna asked Thorin, holding out the bead.

"He doesn't like his hair getting in his face so I uh…braided it. I hope you don't mind it," Thorin replied honestly to her.

"I don't mind it, it's really cute on him," Bella said, smiling as Bilbo snuggled into Thorin's shoulder blushing.

"Well thank you so much for saving our son," Bungo said, wanting to go home now with his family back together.

"Of course and if there is anything that you need, my kin will be in Bree or Ered Luin," Thorin said, gently handing Bilbo back over to his mother.

Thorin, Lady Dis and Balin knew that they would never see Bilbo grow up. Maybe years later, they would meet again, but they would never get to see him.

Bilbo looked over at Thorin and reached out towards him.

"Thi! Thi!" he cried out which ripped Thorin's heart open.

Pretty soon, Thorin was in his saddle and urged his pony into a gallop with Lady Dis and Balin right behind him.

Bilbo wouldn't remember much of Thorin, Balin or Lady Dis as he grew up. With the dwarves however, they remembered Bilbo like the event happened yesterday.

It was just after his parents had passed away that Bilbo's life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello everyone!_

_Whoa! Thank you so much for the reviews, kudos, follows and favorites. I didn't realize that you guys liked this fanfic so much._

_Alright, let's hash out some ages for this story. Also, _Thank you Ket_ for helping me with the math on their ages. _

_Thorin- 176 years old._

_Balin- 180 years old._

_Lady Dis- 146 years old._

_Bilbo- 30 years old._

_Fili- looks 10 but is actually 7 years old._

_Kili- looks 5 but is actually 3 years old._

Khuzdul is in _Italics._

_From this chapter onwards, those are the ages for everyone. Also, Bilbo is more Took and his parents died very early than normal. _

_Please read, review and enjoy,_

_Alonia143. _

_**Chapter 2.**_

The wind angrily howled with the rain stinging his eyes.

'_I knew I should have left before this storm!'_ he scolded himself as he continued to walk down the road.

It was dark out, very late into the evening but, Bilbo waited until his sword and new cloak were finished in Bree.

A lot of things had changed since Bilbo was a curious wandering fauntling. His mother had taken him out on 1 her adventures to Rivendell, Bree, Far Downs and Mithland or the Gray Heavens.

His father's family tsked at this. It wasn't right in their eyes for a hobbit to wander so much. Belladonna defended her only son by "getting out".

Bilbo sighed heavily as he felt his heart pang a bit for missing his parents. It was close to 6 years since his parents had suddenly died and it was still the talk of Hobbiton.

It wasn't a real mystery on what they died from but, Bilbo had traveled to Rivendell to ask Lord Elrond on how to swim. Yeah, his parents had died from drowning and they weren't that far from shore.

Bilbo looked up as he heard a deep growling and snarling sound ahead of him. Swallowing, he pulled out his small elvin sword.

"Oh great," he muttered when he saw it glowing blue.

"AWAY FROM US!" he heard the scream of a child's voice.

Running now, up onto the higher path to get a good idea as to what was going on, Bilbo kept his sword hidden under his travel cloak.

Down below, Bilbo sucked in a gasp. A large wolf and an orc were trying to get at 2 kids. 1 of them was just a toddler and the other was close to being a true kid.

Snarling, hissing and whimpering could be heard as Bilbo brought out his knives and threw them.

Thunk! Thunk!

Screams could be heard from the orc and large wolf.

Thunk! Thunk!

The older kid ducked down towards his younger sibling, looking around terrified.

It was then that Bilbo slid down the hill, took out Sting and sliced through the Orc's side and the large wolf's skin.

"You leave these 2 children alone, you monsters!" Bilbo snarled forcefully.

The last blows from Sting made the blue glow die as the orc and wolf laid dead.

Huffing with the rush coursing through his body, Bilbo walked around and pulled his knives out of the bodies and wiped them on his cloak.

"Kids?" he softly called out to them.

There was silence.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you," Bilbo said gently, looking around.

There on the side of the road, Bilbo squinted when he saw the 2 children. The oldest one standing in front of his youngest sibling.

"It's okay," Bilbo said, not walking anywhere near him.

"Away from us!" the oldest snarled out of fright.

"I am, I am. Do you know the way to your home?" Bilbo said, holding out his hands.

The oldest was confused. Why wasn't this person taking them away. What did he want?

"I take that as a no. I'm Bilbo Baggins. I have a home that is some ways away from here, but I can-"

"Need help. Brother hurt," The oldest interrupted Bilbo.

This got his interest, as he blatantly showed the oldest child that he was just putting his sword away, after cleaning it once again on his cloak. It also didn't escape Bilbo's knowledge that the oldest couldn't learn to speak Western yet.

"Where?" Bilbo asked, walking slowly over to them.

"Side," the oldest said at once when he saw that the weapons were gone.

"Names?" Bilbo asked, gently kneeling down and seeing that the youngest was hurt.

"….not allowed," the oldest replied hesitantly.

"Alright. Its okay, son, its okay. Just may I see your side?" Bilbo said to the youngest softly.

He lifted his side with "Kili,"

The oldest snarled in disapproval and spoke in a language that made something "clicked" within Bilbo's memory. It sounded familiar from a dream somehow.

"It's okay, really it's alright. I won't tell anyone of your names," Bilbo said to them both, softly smiling.

The oldest looked at his youngest and only brother and said "Fili. Safe,"

"Of course, but may I carry your brother?" Bilbo asked him as the rain somehow came down harder.

Fili looked at him and whatever he found there, Bilbo was thankful for the nod.

Carefully, Bilbo scooped Kili into his arms and tucked him close. He shook his head of how familiar this was to him and started walking.

"We're just a mile or so from my home, Fili. Try to distract your brother," Bilbo said when Kili kept squirming.

Fili barked something at his youngest brother. Kili was still, but whimpered.

Bilbo kept his eyes on the road. There was no one around but, his worry for these 2 children. Where exactly were their parents? How did Kili get hurt? What extent was his injury?

"Alright, we're here," Bilbo announced to them, walking up to the wooden soaked gate.

Fili and Kili were silent but followed Bilbo into his front yard, up the stone grassed covered steps and waited until the round green door was unlocked.

Bilbo walked inside first, as it was nice and dry.

"Elf," Fili said warily, looking at the tree roots growing into the home.

"What? No. I'm a Hobbit. I'm not an elf. If I was, I would be a lot taller and I would wear a different braid for my hair here," Bilbo corrected him, showing Fili the braid that he had learned years ago with that bead.

A gasp escaped the oldest child when he saw the same symbols as his own bead had.

"Come on, the rooms are down this way," Bilbo told him, herding him lightly down the hallway.

Fili followed Bilbo with wide curious blue eyes now. How did this person (Hobbit) get the same bead as Fili and Kili?

Bilbo gently put Kili down on the bed and looked at Fili stating firmly "I'll be right back. I just have to go and close the door okay?"

Fili nodded, knowing that tone of voice very well.

Trotting out hurriedly, Bilbo made his way down the hallway. He gently swiped a couple of candle holders and matches. Until he got a fire going, it was going to get dark real quick.

"Hello Mister Bilbo," he heard Bell greet him.

"Oh…uh…Hello Bell," Bilbo replied, unsure if this was a good time to talk to his neighbor.

"I saw you come back with a couple of children and well, I made this stew tonight and had a lot left over with a couple of beard rolls," she told him smiling.

"T-thank you Bell. You truly didn't have to do this. But uh…possibly, tomorrow morning, could you get the medicine lady? I only have the basics for healing common colds and such," Bilbo said, looking down the hallway.

"Of course and don't worry about my family not eating all of that. We had our fill and now it's your turn. I hope those children will be alright and of course I will. Well, good night, Mister Bilbo," Bell said back, turning around and walking away after she handed him the large pot of stew.

Heavily sighing and making sure no one else came to his door after a quick glance to his left and right, Bilbo finally closed and locked his front door. And just like he expected, it was dark.

One of the little tricks that Bilbo's mother, Belladonna, taught him was just because one of your senses was gone, doesn't mean the others went with it. Feeling with his feet, Bilbo made his way down the hallway and into his kitchen.

He put the large pot on the counter and then dug into his pockets for the candles. He lit the match, then the candle wick itself and put the candle in the candle holder as he walked to the spare bedroom where the children were at.

He saw Fili hugging his brother close to him.

"Hello, it's just me," Bilbo said from the doorway.

Fili nodded and watched the strange little man. The light grew as Bilbo lit more candles around the room. Bilbo walked around and tried to look for Kili but he was half buried by his brother.

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt him further, Fili," Bilbo began slowly "I just want to see how bad his injury is,"

Fili thought on this and then nodded as he stepped away from the bed. A whimper could be heard as Bilbo walked up and sat down close to the shivering child.

"It's okay Kili. Shh. It's okay," Bilbo whispered soothingly to him.

Very carefully and just letting Kili unfold from his ball, Bilbo helped him lay properly on the bed.

"I'm going to lift your shirt up OK Kili?" Bilbo said, gently rubbing his hand.

Kili sniffled with a nod.

Bilbo lifted his shirt and swallowed thickly. His side was coloring into a nasty storm of purple and blue.

"My dear boy," Bilbo uttered in sadness.

Fili was there before Bilbo with a startled expression.

"It's okay. Just bruising, Fili. Though you two need a hot bath," Bilbo reassured him with a firm tone.

Fili huffed as Kili shook his head 'no' at the word of: bath.

"Yes you 2 do. If you want to stop shivering and being cold, you 2 will have a hot bath. Plus it will help with the pain," Bilbo told them both, seeing them act like this.

"Have to?" Fili asked him curiously.

Bilbo smiled at him trying to learn Western words.

"No Bath!" Kili demanded but sneezed.

"Yes, Bath. Now," Bilbo told them both as he gently scooped Kili back into his arms.

The young dwarf sighed in defeat, Fili walking behind them as Bilbo walked across to the door and into the darkness.

"Kili?" Fili said to nothing.

"Fili," Kili replied right beside him.

Bilbo couldn't have had a candle lit right now, he had his arms full. But it was also a good trick for them to learn anyway.

Across the hallway and into the clean bathroom, Bilbo gently put Kili on the toilet seat lid.

"Stay here, I'm just going to find some light. Fili, keep your brother company OK?" Bilbo told them both, gently taking Fili's hand into his and guided him closer to his brother.

Bilbo got silence in return but, as he walked out of the bathroom his swore he head "Kili?" and "Fili". He got the candle holder with a lit candle from his bedroom, walked back across the hallway and into the bathroom.

He searched in the cabinet as he got more candle holders and candles. He cleared his throat to get the children's attention as he used the already lit one and lit the others. They looked at him confused; they already knew how to do this.

"I'll be right back, these will be put up here for you to see and undress. I would like Fili and Kili, for you to be inside the tub," Bilbo said, pointing to the empty bath tub.

Fili nodded as Bilbo helped Kili get undressed first and into the tub carefully and then Bilbo walked out of the bathroom once more.

Bilbo got the bath tub pot filled with water. He then worked on getting a fire going in the kitchen as that brought a lot of light and heat. While that was going on, he then went to the front parlor and got that fireplace going.

30 minutes had past as Bilbo had filled up 4 buckets of heated water. He walked carefully inside the bathroom and saw Fili and Kili huddled in the bath tub.

"Good. Good. Now, this will be hot at first, but I got another bucket of cold water just outside the door," Bilbo told them both, smiling.

Fili wanted to help the strange little man but, whenever he used that firm tone, it reminded him of his mother. So when Bilbo had walked over, tipped the hot bubbling water into the tub, he gasped.

"I know, it's hot. It's supposed to be. Otherwise you won't like it when it's cold," Bilbo said to them both when Kili tried to move away from it.

"Kili," Fili said to him, scooping up the hot soothing water and letting it run down his brother's back.

Kili sighed and sat still.

Bilbo continued to pour the 3 buckets into the bath tub until he walked outside and grabbed the cold one. Steam filtered upwards as Bilbo walked back in and slowly poured the water in. He watched the kid's faces until they were smiled at the temp and stopped.

"Here, Fili. Wash yourself, I'll wash Kili," Bilbo said, handing him a very creamy bar of soap.

Kili made a pouty face as he moved closer to the edge. Fili however started to get clean at once. True, he was a boy and yes he loved to get dirty as much as possible, but not to the point of being covered in blood and such.

Bilbo started to whistle as that got the kid's attention as it was a very happy, bouncy song.

Being very careful, Bilbo washed Kili's hair and let him dunk under the water to get the soap out. Fili did the same but came up smiling.

"Alright, come on out Fili since you're cleaned up now," Bilbo told him smiling.

Fili sighed but the water was getting cold. Bilbo had a very large towel in his hands and was waiting patiently. Fili took the one end of it and wrapped himself up.

"There you are," Bilbo said surprised, smiling.

Fili couldn't really help the giggle that escaped as Kili finally came up from the cooling water.

"Alright, Kili, wash your body once more and then dunk. I got your towel all ready for you when you're finished," Bilbo told him next.

Kili did what he was told since he was younger and didn't have his independence kick in like Fili's did. After he stepped out of the tub, Bilbo wrapped him up in his own dry towel too.

"Come on boys," Bilbo said to them, gently picking up Kili and walking down the hallway back towards their bedroom.

Even though it wasn't as dark as before, the shadows still jumped out at them as they passed different weird looking items in the hallway.

"Alright, Fili, I want you to stay here. I need to find some clothes for you 2," Bilbo told them both firmly as he gently put Kili on the bed.

Fili sighed and said "Yes,"

"Good. I'll be right back," Bilbo told him and left the room.

Fili looked over at his brother who was gingerly snuggling and rolling around in his towel happily.

"Kili," He whispered, looking at the door before crawling over.

Kili stopped and peaked out of the towel at his older brother curiously.

"_Uncle's missing bead. Strange man has,"_ He whispered low in Khuzdul.

Sitting up now, Kili gasped but thankfully didn't scream out.

"_Uncle's bead. Uncle's love,"_ Kili whispered back in Khuzdul.

Fili nodded to him as they heard Bilbo walk back into their bedroom with some weird looking clothes.

"I know that you are not hobbits, but these were always way too big for me. They might fit you 2," Bilbo explained, holding the clothes out.

Fili took his without complaint and put them on. Kili however, just out right refused to get dressed.

"No," Kili had told Bilbo.

"Oh? Want to go naked, huh?" Bilbo asked smiling.

Fili came around and looked down at his new clothes. They weren't like the ones he had worn but, they were nice to wear even if they were a lighter shade of blue.

"Kili. Clothes. Now," Fili had said firmly.

"No," Kili replied back nearly cutely.

Fili huffed, grabbed the clothes for his brother, jumped onto the bed and then kneeled as there were shrieks and hollering from the youngest brother. Bilbo didn't know what to think of this method but watched carefully as Fili kept well away from the bruise.

"Clothes, now," Fili said once more to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kili howled in laughter.

That just pushed Fili over the top of his patients and forced the clothes onto his brother. Kili slowly stood up and looked down at him.

"Strange," was all he said as Bilbo looked a bit taken back.

"Fili," He said looking at the huffing older brother.

Fili looked at him.

"Nice try on getting him to wear some clothes, but let me handle it," Bilbo explained carefully to him.

Fili looked down and nodded.

"Alright, now that you 2 are dressed, time for some food," Bilbo stated when they all heard a low grumbling sound from Kili's stomach.

Both kids waited for Bilbo near the doorway as he led them back into the kitchen. The smell of stewed potatoes, carrots, 3 different kinds of meat, onions and peas clung in the air. It also made 2 young little dwarflings mouth's water and their stomachs protesting in "Feed me" growls.

Bilbo had two bowls already filled with some bread cut up. He took them and nodded to the dining room.

"Come on, in here," he said when the boys didn't move.

Fili and Kili took their seats and left the head of the table to Bilbo to sit at. Bilbo had his own bowl filled and brought the bread over with something beside water or tea for them to drink.

"What I'm about to give to you, is something that I don't normal make. Old family recipe, mind you. It's apple-pumpkin cinnamon cider. Eat up now," Bilbo told them both.

Fili and Kili started to eat their stew. They didn't care if there was "green food" in it. They were hungry.

Bilbo filled their bowls up to 5 times until they were full. They left their ciders alone for last. They never had this much food before and it was a treat for them to dine on.

Bilbo smiled when their eyes bugged in shock surprised as to how delicious the cider was.

"Bead," Fili said, pointing to the bead in Bilbo's hair.

Looking down at it, Bilbo replied "I had it since I was a baby. Mother always told me how I was adventurous as a child and that I had wandered off. Some dwarves, from what she had told me, found me and took care of me. 1 of them was named Thorin Oakenshield. I am guessing you have heard of him since you and your brother are dwarves?"

Fili looked over at Kili as he gasped.

They spoke low in their own language and both nodded to whatever they agreed upon.

Bilbo didn't find this offensive. In fact he found it very adorable.

"Yes," Fili said but yawned.

"Time for bed. Come on," Bilbo told them both, gently picking up Kili.

Kili rested his head on Bilbo's shoulder as Bilbo took hold of Fili's hand. Walking to their bedroom, he halted in the hallway.

"Fili? Would you and your brother be OK to sleep on your own or would you feel safer if you slept in my bed?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"Your…b-b-b-b… bed," Fili struggled to say in western.

Bilbo nodded and walked further down the hallway. It was still very much darker in this end of the home, but Bilbo knew his way.

Gently putting a very much sleeping Kili on his large bed, Fili hopped up onto it as Bilbo got the covers up.

"I will be back with light. Stay here," he told Fili and walked out of his room.

Fili hugged his brother as he heard Bilbo get some more candle holders and candles. Bilbo walked back with 1 in hand and put it in the wall holder.

It lit the room up and Fili looked around. It was very cozy as Bilbo started up another fire in the fireplace. Soon enough heat was flooding the room.

"I will be right back. I have to do some stuff before I come to bed okay?" Bilbo told Fili who lay down in the bed.

"Okay," Fili said, yawning.

Nodding, Bilbo got to it.

He first walked into the bathroom and pulled the plug on the tub. He didn't want to know what color it was as he took the candle holder and walked to the kitchen. He put the stew on the counter under a heat rock and slowly put the fire out with a fire lid and opened the small hatch to let the smoke out after 10 minutes.

He then went around and blew out the candles around the front parlor and dining room. Making sure, in the front parlor that the fire would die out on its own, Bilbo walked back down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Feel the day's events, Bilbo hid his yawn behind his hand. Tomorrow would be an even bigger hurtled to do.

He walked into his bedroom and stopped.

What greeted him was Fili sound asleep with his younger brother cuddled up against him, sleeping away too.

Bilbo didn't know what had happened to them, to be so far away from their parents, but he knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant story whenever he heard it from them. And he was still curious on how he could still meet up with this Thorin Oakenshield from his youth.

Keeping quiet, Bilbo got out of his clothes and into his long PJ and blew out the candle. He climbed into his bed, carefully molding his body around the 2 children and fell asleep at once.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello everyone!_

_Whoa, still amazed that you guys like this fanfic so much. Thank you for the reviews. Love reading from you guys. Including you Haters. LOVE YOU HATERS!_

_After this chapter, I have to write within my other fanfics. Yeah, those too need to be updated. Though it's a bit hard from switching from 1 fandom to the next. Ah well, I'll figure it out ^_~._

_Ivivia is pronounced: I-vee-vee-uh._

_Bilbo's pony is the Australian Pony. Ranges from anywhere from 11 to 14 hands tall._

_Miron= Jewel or treasure._

_If you are wondering what Bilbo's pony looks like go here:_

_ahorseofcourseandrabbitstooDOTblogspotDOTcom/2012/04/australian-ponyDOT ht ml_

_Read, review and enjoy!_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 3.**_

The sounds of birds greeted Bilbo's ears as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched a little; snuggling more into his pillow.

It seemed that he forgot something. Something to do that was highly important, but with his sleepy mind, Bilbo stayed in bed.

_**CLINK!**_

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_**TWANG!**_

He bolted right up from his bed, darted out of his bedroom and hurried towards the sound with his sword drawn.

What greeted him was huge smack in the forehead of what happened last night: 2 hungry looking little dwarflings wanting breakfast.

"Ooh Fili, Kili," Bilbo softly said, lowering his sword.

"Sorry," Kili said sadly.

"It's OK my boy. Now, what was it that you 2 wanted for breakfast?" Bilbo replied, walking over and picking Kili up and looked at Fili curiously.

"Food," Fili said back.

Bilbo nodded, more of last night coming back to his memory as he then looked around.

"Well how about you 2 sit right here and I'll make us a large breakfast…uh lunch I mean," he said noticing the position of the sun from his window.

Bilbo gently took out 2 stools for them to sit on as he moved around his kitchen. He didn't mean to overslept this much, although he did have an eventful night.

Quick glances to the 2 brothers, Bilbo wondered where they came from. Why they were this far away from Ered Luin and how could he get them back to their parents or guardian.

Anyone who know where the Dwarves live, tend to stay far away from those places. A lot of rumors and tales were passed from 1 person to the other. Bilbo never listened to them because he was judging the dwarves like those people were judging them and Bilbo was not going to be like them. Sure the dwarves were rough around the "edges" but, Bilbo couldn't blame them for it.

"Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asked when he finished with making the food.

They looked at him, curious as to what he had to say.

"How did you guys come this way?" Bilbo further asked, putting their plates in dining room.

Fili wanted to answer this question, truly he did. He wanted his uncle's love to know what caused them to be here. However, the young dwarfling didn't know that much Westron. Kili wasn't that much help either; he only knew so very fewer words then Fili.

The kids slide down and walked over to the table. They sat down in their chairs and started to eat.

Bilbo wasn't surprised by the silence from his question. He rubbed Fili's back smiling softly at him.

"It's OK. I think I can make a trip up to Ered Luin with you 2 in tow. Just need 2 weeks to gather everything," Bilbo explained when Fili was confused.

Both brothers perked up at the name Ered Luin. Their eyes sparkled with hope and knowing that is their home.

"Would you 2 be alright if you drew on some blank pieces of paper?" Bilbo asked them curiously.

Fili tilted his head in confusion, trying to work it out.

Bilbo held up his finger and walked away as he walked to his study. He came back with his arms full of blank paper, ink bottles filled with black and blue ink, quills and a dry rag.

Both brothers finished up their breakfast and gazed upon the stuff on the dining room table.

Bilbo gently walked over, picked up their finished empty plates and walked into the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink with water on them and walked back to the dining room.

Fili and Kili didn't touch the stuff like Bilbo had hoped they would.

"Alright boys. Let's see what we can make Ok?" Bilbo announced, grabbing some paper, ink bottles and quills.

The 2 brothers just stared at him, wondering what it was that he wanted to write about.

Bilbo sat and thought on the picture that he wanted to draw. He smiled as he then picked up a quill, dipped it into the black ink bottle and then started to draw.

It was quiet for some time as Fili and Kili waited for a good 5 minutes.

_Tap, tap, and tap_.

Bilbo looked up as Fili sighed dramatically.

"Come here you 2," Bilbo said smiling.

They walked over and looked at the paper before them. It was a chicken on a farm it looked like.

"Why don't you try?" Bilbo asked them, smiling.

Kili looked at Fili as they didn't know what to do. Paper, ink bottles and quills were used for important documents, not for kids to play with.

Bilbo gently picked Kili up and sat him in his lap, gently holding his wrist as he guided the dripping tip of the quill across the paper. Kili gasped as he stiffened.

"It's OK Kili," Bilbo tenderly said to him.

Bilbo was confused, why weren't they coloring? Didn't their parents let them do that?

Kili whimpered and muttered "Fili,"

Fili was standing right next to his brother and rubbed his back soothingly. He couldn't understand why Bilbo was acting like this. What was his important message or document?

Bilbo looked at the oldest brother in confusion as Fili studied him in return.

"Kili," Fili confidently replied back, nodding.

Kili sighed and relaxed as he looked at the paper. His eyes got wide at the picture that he saw.

"I guess, that answers my question," Bilbo muttered to himself in disappointment.

Kili turned but whined at the pain. Bilbo gently twisted Kili back around and held him close as the little dwarfling hated being in pain.

Bilbo looked down when Fili tapped his arm.

Fili pointed to the paper, ink bottles, quills and then back to him.

"Oh, uh…" Bilbo panicked.

He never had children, so he basically didn't know what to do when these kinds of events or moments came up. Blushing a bit, Bilbo thought on what to do.

However, a knock at the front door "saved" him.

He got up, put Kili in the chair.

"I'll be right back, stay here," he told them both and walked out of the dining room.

He wandered to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Mister Bilbo," Belle greeted him smiling.

"Belle! Nice to see you this morning. Sorry for not being properly dressed but, what can I help you with?" Bilbo replied back, seeing that she was properly dressed and holding a basket.

"I was wondering if you would like some more food and any kind of medicine for the children?" she said back, trying her hardest not to look over his shoulder.

"Oh thank you and yes some medicine would be wonderful since Kili is whimpering from his injury. They don't speak Westron at all, so I don't know how he got that injury," Bilbo explained, opening his door wider.

She nodded and walked inside.

"If you're not careful, Mister Bilbo, Lobelia will get wind of this," Belle warned him.

Bilbo snorted and replied back "I would love to see her try,"

Belle sighed heavily as it was an ongoing feud within the Baggins and Took families that Lobelia had married into the Baggins side and has always wanted Bag-End.

Time after time, Bilbo always held her off. Even if she did steal from him; which all of the hobbits in Hobbiton frowned upon, Bilbo kept his best stuff in a chest. Locked away from her prying stealthy "sticky" hands.

"You know that she will try," Belle told him, worried for her neighbor.

"Yeah well. My Will states that she doesn't get Bag-End, whenever I pass on," Bilbo muttered, walking them to the dining room.

Fili and Kili listened to them but shied away when they stood in the doorway.

Belle stared at them both and softly smiled.

"Their names are Fili and Kili. They won't trust you since they are so young," Bilbo said to her, walking over to Fili who glared at him.

"Of course they don't trust me, I'm a complete stranger to them," Belle agreed to that.

Bilbo nodded as he then said "Fili, this is Belle, she was the one who made the stew. By the way, Belle, thank you for it was outstanding,"

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fairly simple to make," she waved him off.

Bilbo smiled and gently picked up Kili. Fili looked a little worried but, when he saw that Kili was sitting on the table, he calmed down.

"Easy there Kili. May I see your side?" Bilbo asked him softly.

Kili looked over his shoulder at his older brother and then back to Bilbo. He nodded slowly, wondering what they wanted with him.

Carefully, Bilbo pulled the shirt up and when they saw his side, they both gasped. Bilbo knew that it was going to be bad, but to see the deep glaring purple and blue buries covering half of Kili's side, he didn't think it would be like that.

"Oh you poor thing," Belle said, shaking her head "I don't know that much on medicine besides the basic normal cuts and such,"

"It's okay Belle. I was thinking of going to the Mid Wife to see if she knew anything," Bilbo told her, softly pulling the shirt down and picked Kili up gingerly.

Kili snuggled into Bilbo's shoulder and sighed.

"I do have to say, children do look good on you Bilbo," Belle replied softly back.

"Oh hush," He chuckled, knowing that she was teasing.

"Well I have some stuff to give you," Belle said, gently putting the basket on the table.

Both boys looked at it curiously.

"Thank you again, for this," Bilbo replied as he peaked inside.

"You're most welcome. But I would get …Kili was his name? To the Mid Wife soon. I'll hold anyone who comes here," Belle stated determinedly.

Bilbo nodded as he flipped the lid and looked at the potato salad, canned pears, peaches and oranges and a large Shepherd's pie with a jar of Belle's secret fruit bubbly.

"Oh whoa," He muttered in awe.

Belle smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Fili and Kili looked at Bilbo as he took out the food, put them on the plates that Belle got and served them.

Fili and Kili looked at one another and calmly dug in.

"There you kids go. Now, I hope to see that secret recipe of yours Bilbo Baggins, pretty soon," Belle sternly told him.

Swallowing his bite of Shepherd's pie, Bilbo replied back "Don't worry. I will make it for you, but, you won't see how it's made Belle. You know how recipes can start fights and such,"

"Oh, believe me, I know. I still can't believe your grandmother marched all the way from her house to the South Farthing," Belle exclaimed, shaking her head.

Bilbo chuckled and said "That's my grandmother for you. But I will be out probably all day. Shopping afterwards,"

"Alright. I'll see you guys later," she replied and walked back into the kitchen.

Fili tried the fruit bubbly and gasped. Kili looked at his brother as Fili whispered to him in their language.

Kili tried it and he gasped in surprised.

"Taste wonderful huh," Bilbo smiled as they both looked at him in surprised.

"Yeah, I know the faces of how good Belle's fruit bubbly is. Now let's finish up and we'll be on our way," he told the boys.

They finished up and Bilbo walked to his bedroom after they put their plates in the sink. Bilbo picked out his clothes for the day and got changed as Fili and Kili sat on his bed.

"I will get you 2 some clothes soon," Bilbo told them as he walked out.

He puttered about his room as the boys watched him. It was interesting how he had so little of the things that they normally would need. He softly herded the boys to the front of his home and then they were out the door.

The sun was a little too bright but, that is a given from a heavy down pour of rain and angry clouds from yesterday and last night. Birds singing their little hearts out to the world to hear them. The fresh smell of flowers, earth and grass filtered into the air.

The other hobbits of Hobbiton were stunned when they spotted Bilbo with children that weren't his own.

Fili kept close to Bilbo, these were strangers to him and even though he couldn't understand their language, he was on edge.

"It's Ok, Fili. They won't hurt you and if they do, they will have to go through me to get to you and Kili," Bilbo whispered low to him.

Fili relaxed a little at the reassuring tone of Bilbo's voice and nodded.

The walk from Bilbo's house to the Mid Wife's house was a good stretch. Kili kept tucked into Bilbo's neck as he saw more of Hobbiton and the residents then his brother did.

When they got to the front round orange door, Fili swallowed nervously.

"I'm coming!" they heard a woman's voice rang out.

"Don't worry. Ivivia is also a healer. She'll help Kili," Bilbo told them both soothingly.

When the door was yanked opened, an angry looking woman appeared. Her fiery strawberry blonde hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Her clothes were strange too.

Kili looked at Fili who also thought her clothing was strange.

Ivivia wasn't in a dress, she was in black pants.

"I take it that you are about to travel again?" Bilbo asked her curiously.

"Yes, now what is it that you want, Bilbo?" she replied snippily back.

"I came across these two last night and this one in my arms, Kili had hurt himself while his older brother, Fili here, was protecting him from an orc and warg," Bilbo quickly explained to her.

Ivivia walked out and looked Kili over who shied away from her.

"It's alright child. I won't hurt you. I am here to heal you," she softly said, keeping her movements limited.

Kili huddled close to Bilbo as he rubbed the boy's back.

"She's here to help Kili. I trust her," Bilbo said to him next.

"How about we bring them both into my home," Ivivia told him, knowing that this won't help out in the open.

Bilbo nodded and followed her in.

Her home was very unique. The deep herbal smell helped relaxed the children. Plants were in pots, hanging upside down and weird mixing bowls with round grinding stones. A very medium size cauldron was in the fireplace, something boiling and bubbling away.

Down the hallway, from what Fili could see, were a couple of doors. Those doors held very large rooms. Not only was this place the home of the Mid Wife/healer but, also a medical treatment home. When a stomach virus would sweep through Hobbiton or the Shire, all hobbits would come here and be treated at once.

"Ivivia has had this smial in her family for the last 2 generations," Bilbo whispered to Fili who looked up at him curiously. "When my people were still picking out homes, they forgot this large one until it was too late. If you noticed, when we came up to this lonely hill, there were no other neighbors around. Ivivia's family claimed it and many of the other hobbits are jealous because of how big and long it is,"

Fili nodded to Bilbo as Ivivia walked in and closed the front door. She walked to one of the doors and opened it, gesturing for them to enter. They walked through as Bilbo walked over to a neat made clean bed and sat down.

On either side of the room were a row of neatly clean beds. Probably 9 beds in just 1 room. It was that massive.

"Kili? Can you do me a favor?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

Kili looked up at Bilbo and nodded.

"Can you lift your shirt up for Miss Ivivia to see?" Bilbo asked him nicely.

He shook his head 'no'.

"I wonder if you would like to try my new recipe." Ivivia stated, holding out yellow sugar cubes.

Fili snatched a cube out of her hands and put it into his mouth. Both adults weren't surprised that the oldest brother would protect his youngest.

With a gasp, Fili looked at her with wide eyes.

"Good?" she asked him.

Fili then spoke in his language to Kili. Whatever it was that was said, Kili nodded and lifted his shirt up.

Ivivia gently put the shirt around Kili's shoulder and moved him towards the light to see well.

"Hmm. This is a nasty bruise but, it will heal in time," She said, gently running her fingers up and down Kili's rib cage.

Kili whimpered as Bilbo leaned over and kisses Kili's forehead.

"Nothing is broken of his ribs, slightly bruised like his skin, but I can easily do something for the pain," Ivivia told Bilbo.

Fili watched her and Bilbo carefully.

"Thank you, Ivivia," Bilbo told her with relief.

She nodded, got up and walked out of the large room. Ivivia came back with a bowl and stone grinder with something inside the bowl. Fili looked into it and was confused.

"What is that, Ivivia?" Bilbo asked her.

"This is bark of a White Willow tree. This is mint leaves and some water to blend it all together. The white willow tree bark will help with the muscles aching, the mint leaves to soothe the area and …Kili was it? Kili is supposed to have this treated, 2 times a day; preferably morning and night, until the bruise is fading away," she explained to Bilbo.

"Alright. Is there anything else that I need to do or know of?" he asked her curiously.

Ivivia started to mixed and grind the ingredients together. Pretty soon after 5 minutes, it became a paste and very softly she scooped some up and spread it across Kili's bruise.

"I would suggest that you find some King's Foil if this doesn't work today. This is the closet that I can get without that weed around," Ivivia stated back to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded as Kili sighed a bit in the paste working it's magic.

"I also suggest, Bilbo, to get these 2 children back to their parents or kin soon. I know that they will be worried, your parents were when you went missing nearly 30 years ago," Ivivia commented to him.

"I know," He huffed out.

Smiling, Ivivia then took a fan and started to wave around Kili's bruised covered paste area. It made the little dwarfling squirm because of the cooling sensation from the mint leaves.

"I would put dressings around him but, I would think he would pick at it. Take this fan with you, Bilbo and do this for 20 minutes or until the paste is no longer visible. I will see you and these children within a week's time," Ivivia said to him, handing the fan over.

Bilbo nodded as he gently put Kili's shirt back on.

"Now, for you," Ivivia told the children as she handed out the candy to them.

They ate it which was really good.

Bilbo sighed and asked "Which recipe would you like, Ivivia?"

"None. Healing and helping others is what I do. Not take from," she replied back, smiling at him.

Bilbo smiled back and gently picked Kili back up.

.

Looking at the hand drawn map, Bilbo swallowed nervously.

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Kili had visited Ivivia and his bruise had healed up. It was annoying for Kili since he wanted to play with Fili on the sunny days that they were in Hobbiton.

Fili held onto the saddle as Bilbo looked around.

"Ever been here?" he asked him curiously.

Fili shook his head 'no' as Bilbo clucked at his pony.

They trotted into the territory of exiting the Shire entirely. They were on the Great East Road. They have been traveling for nearly a week and it was interesting to say the least.

Fili had found some string and tied his end around his wrist and then the other around Kili's wrist. Bilbo didn't know the full story behind this but, it did give some clues as to what happened before he saved them near Bree.

Where they were traveling was to the Grey Heavens. Bilbo figured that it would be easier to cross the river, River Lune, there and also stock up on supplies.

Bilbo wanted to ask the children on how they would take to Elves but, when he saw Fili sneering at some elvin made scarves within the market of Hobbiton, Bilbo got a good idea. But that was only with Fili; Kili however, was still fairly young and might learn that the elves aren't all bad.

In fact, what Bilbo didn't tell young Fili, was that the pony was from the elves too. Oh yes, he had bought this pony some time ago on his last traveling adventure from the elves that sometimes traveled to the North.

The pony was that of a light cream, far lighter then Bilbo has seen of the animals from the Elves. He had 4 white stockings and a black around his lips and nose. They weren't that keen of giving Bilbo this pony, but, the animal took to him right away.

"Miron, easy," Bilbo said to the pony who pinned his ears back and wanted to gallop.

Swinging his head around, Miron chewed at his bit. Bilbo usually listened to his pony but, this time they had 2 dwarfling children with them.

"Slow and easy, remember?" Bilbo whispered low as Miron fought the bit in his mouth.

Kili and Fili were curious as to what was wrong with Miron.

Heavily sighing when the pony bucked a bit, Bilbo squeezed his thighs and loosened the reins for Miron to breathe more easily. And just like a flash, they were galloping away.

'_Well there goes for _slow and easy_,'_ Bilbo thought as they galloped for a long time.

Kili was smiling as Fili clung onto the saddle and his brother. They never went this fast. Noticing that something was truly wrong, Bilbo leaned forward and that allowed Miron more speed to run.

For over 2 more hours, Miron galloped until he saw the gates to the Grey heavens. Bilbo looked down at his pony with a not so impressed expression when the pony suddenly switched gates from gallop to a near lazy walk.

"Just had to show off huh?" Bilbo asked him as he shook his head 'no'.

Kili giggled as Fili looked terrified.

Miron was a very special pony to the elves. Miron actually does mean "Jewel" or "treasure" in their language. Any elf would know that he was bred for speed but, his attitude and his coat gave the elves a longing and in awe look when they passed by them.

The group was now in the Grey Heavens. It teemed with a quiet buzz as Elves walked about. Fili leaned against Bilbo's stomach.

"Easy Fili. You're safe here," Bilbo whispered reassuringly in his ear.

Bilbo steered Miron to the other side of the Grey Heavens and where the river met the sea. The seagulls cried over them as the salty smell from the sea was very strong on every breath in or out.

"I know an Inn where we can stay," Bilbo mumbled to Fili.

When they got to the Inn, Fili saw the sign: Harbor Inn.

Bilbo swung out of his saddle and helped Fili down. When Kili was put down, Fili held onto his hand tightly.

"Stay here," Bilbo told them both as he walked Miron to the stables.

Fili stayed put as Kili wanted to look around.

It was very different from what they were both used to in Ered Luin. This city looked very clean, elegant and mysterious as Fili stared off into the west.

Bilbo came back and smiled "Ready to get something to eat?"

Kili smiled up at Bilbo at the mention of food while Fili sighed heavily.

'_Day and Night with these two,'_ Bilbo thought to himself as he took Fili's free hand and led them inside the Inn.

The inn was busy; a nice hum of voices floated about, some rangers were here as well as elves.

"A single bedroom, please until tomorrow afternoon," Bilbo said when they got up to the information area.

"Of course, Mister Baggins. And these are your children?" a soothing voice greeted Fili and Kili's ears.

"No. I found them, near my home. I took them in and we're going to be trying to find that dwarven clan up in Ered Luin," Bilbo replied back to the elf.

She nodded and replied "Follow Little Luin and I do believe you will find what you are looking for, but be warned, they will not take kindly that you stole their Princes,"

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo answered back.

She stared down at Bilbo and said "Prince Fili and Prince Kili. They are a part of the Durin Royal line. I thought you knew that, since you travel a lot?"

"No I didn't know that! Good gracious, they will probably harm me on the spot," Bilbo replied in distress as he looked at Fili and Kili.

The she-elf stayed silent as she handed him his key to the room and walked away.

Heavily sighing, Bilbo then walked them over to the stair case and up them. His feet felt like they were strapped to steel.

"Princes," he muttered as he got to their room and unlocked it.

Kili and Fili were ushered inside, standing in the middle of the room, looking at Bilbo.

He looked at them back and said louder "Princes,"

Fili nodded with "Fili and-"

"Kili," Kili said.

"At your service," Fili ended it with them bowing to Bilbo.

Humming at this, Bilbo wondered on their family royal bloodline. Yes, hobbits don't have royal families, but the other races did.

"Who is the king?" he asked Fili curiously.

"Thorin," Fili replied back, unsure of why Bilbo would ask them this now.

Bilbo nodded and sighed heavily.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat and maybe I can figure out your customs so that Thorin won't kill me of thinking of stealing you 2 away from him," Bilbo said but muttered towards the end.

Kili whispered something as Fili gasped, looking up at Bilbo.

"Bilbo?" he heard behind him and stopped.

He turned around and looked at Fili.

"Bead, s-s-sa-f-f-e, Thorin," Fili tried to say to him.

Bilbo pulled his braid hair where the bead hung.

"So, this keeps me safe, from Thorin killing me because, he will think that I truly did steal you 2 from him," Bilbo said slowly.

Fili nodded and repeated "Bead,"

Bilbo nodded and then walked them out of the bedroom and back downstairs.

They were greeted by the elves and rangers there; it was very different from the Prancing Pony Inn. The Elves put soup in front of the children with honey and oat bread as Bilbo ate his salad.

"Master Baggins. It's been a long time since you came this way," a ranger said, sitting in the booth across from them.

"Yes. Not since my mother was still alive. She loved coming here," Bilbo replied back after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

The ranger nodded with a low tone "The dwarves are agitated. I didn't think it would be because their royal princes were missing. They never tell anyone what is going on,"

"They are secretive just like us hobbits are. Keeping your nose out of trouble," Bilbo replied back, shrugging.

The ranger nodded and stated "I can easily guide you up until Little Luin ends. You can have this bow and arrows here,"

"No, I possibly couldn't," Bilbo told him at once.

"Please, dear friend, it is the least that I can do and besides, wargs are roaming the lands once more. It's troubling," the ranger insisted, handing the small bow and quiver full of arrows.

Bilbo sighed and took the items; putting them on the floor.

"What is your name?" he asked the ranger curiously.

"Arrogate, if you want," the ranger replied back.

Bilbo knew better then to ask that kind of question to a ranger. They would dance around of giving you their true name.

"Alright….Arrogate," Bilbo said not trusting that this ranger would suddenly help them out. "What's the catch?"

"Do not have so little trust in us rangers, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. We do after all, protect it," the ranger told him, got up and left.

The elves glared that ranger's back.

"Forgive him, please," a small voice from the she-elf from earlier said.

"What is his problem anyway? Shouldn't he have pride in protecting-?"

"No, most rangers do not. They are hurting too, Bilbo. Not all of us can be like your kin," the she-elf interrupted him and left him be.

That made Bilbo angry. He made sure that Fili and Kili had their fill and walked them back upstairs.

"We're not staying here, boys," Bilbo whispered low to them.

He set out some extra coins as he grabbed some things from the room and put it within his pack. Fili and Kili followed Bilbo to the door and then they were outside while more people came inside.

Bilbo walked over to the stables and got Miron ready. Miron didn't like being led away from the nice comfy stable where his food was at, but picked up on Bilbo's mood at once.

Since the city was built over the mouth of the river flowing into the sea, they easily crossed to the other side of it and left the Grey Heavens. Bilbo made sure that Miron followed the small creeks for a good mile and then onto the trail.

"I wonder when it will take for that ranger to realize that we're not there anymore?" Bilbo huffed out as he saw that Kili had the bow and quiver.

Shaking his head at the dwarfling in front of him, they continued to ride North. The sun was now setting and the shadows lingered to jump out.

Bilbo steered Miron away from the main trail and hidden from sight. They passed over a small creek and up into the hills. It was rocky, granted, but it was better than being down below.

Bilbo had halted Miron and looked around the campsite that he had picked. There was nothing around but, that didn't give Bilbo any kind of reassurance.

He took the boys down next and then took the saddle off of Miron. He got the beds out and put Fili and Kili together in their bedrolls with their new pillow from the Inn.

"No fire, tonight," he told them softly.

He lay right beside them as they yawned. Kili fell asleep at once as Fili looked at Bilbo in the dark.

"Hopefully tomorrow you can help me with which way to go?" Bilbo whispered low.

Fili nodded as they looked towards the main trail. They heard some movement and kept quietly still.

It was that ranger from the Inn. He was following the fake trail that Miron had done earlier. Bilbo watched the ranger pass by on his horse, never looking around; just following what was in front of him.

Fili shook his head at that.

Bilbo would have said something but, kept his mouth shut. The ranger rounded the bend and was out of sight.

Miron shook his head with a soft snort as Bilbo sighed. It was going to be a long night.

.

In the morning, Bilbo found himself in the icy cold stream of a river. Fili and Kili were on the bank of it, watching as Bilbo made a fool of himself.

He had that bow and arrow from that ranger in hand and fired away when he lined it up to a trout. He reached down and pulled it up to the surface as it failed about.

Walking through the strong current, Bilbo shivered. This wasn't what he expected to do this morning. He safely made it back to the bank and put the fish in the basket that was already filled with dead trout.

"Alright, I think that will be enough," he said, shivering badly now.

Fili saw this and took Bilbo's hand. Leading him back to their new campsite and over to the roaring fire. Bilbo had to make it himself after they had left their original spot from the night before; that ranger was far too close to them.

Bilbo watched Fili gut and clean the fish. It was curious to watch him do this without flinching. Bilbo dried slowly out but, made breakfast for them. Miron swished his tail as he munched on some tall grass.

"Alright, breakfast will be made shortly boys," Bilbo told them as they smiled excitedly.

When the trout were golden and ready to eat, Bilbo handed the boys their plates.

"How far?" Bilbo had asked Fili.

"Close," was all he could say in return.

They both started to eat like starved dwarves. It was a bit hilarious to see their faces get all messy, food bits flying around as the trout was suddenly gone in a flash.

Bilbo shook his head as he cleared his throat.

Fili and Kili froze at that sound and slowly looked up at Bilbo.

"Slower and here, clean your faces on these instead of your sleeves, boys," he told them both, handing them their napkins.

Fili and Kili looked at each other in awe.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder and found no one as he looked back at the boys. They cleaned their faces on their napkins, used the fork and knife, nodding politely to him.

Chuckling, Bilbo then ate his own breakfast in peace.

After they had their fill, put away their camp and fire, they were riding once more. Kili lay against Fili who lay against Bilbo.

"I know boys. Not very fun is it?" he muttered low to them both.

All he got was silence in return. Miron swung his head around behind them. Bilbo looked over his shoulder too. He didn't hear anything but Miron moved swifter then before.

Miron's trot then turned into a full gallop. Bilbo kept looking over his shoulder but, he didn't see or hear anything.

They rode like that. Fili kept pointing the way for Miron where they had bypassed the man village and heading towards the mountains.

Miron skidded to a halt and reared up, screaming loudly as he pawed the air.

"AHH!" Bilbo yelled in fright as he made sure that he was padding for Fili and Kili to land on.

Miron back up and pinned his ears back. He wasn't leaving Bilbo any time soon.

"Halt! Who goes there, _elf_?" Bilbo heard the deep angry voice of a dwarf.

"I am _no_ elf!" Bilbo shouted back as Fili sprang up.

He was yelling, shouting, screaming at the dwarf who had tears in his eyes, kneeling down.

Bilbo slowly got to his feet as he held Kili to him. The kneeling dwarf looked up and gasped.

"Could it be?" he uttered low.

Fili shouted at him, his voice carried as it got the attention of other dwarves.

"Easy, Miron. Easy," Bilbo whispered to his pony that snorted and swished his tail in irritation.

Fili continued to shout and yell until it was a deafening silence. Bilbo walked over to him and pulled him close as Fili hugged Bilbo with big tears trickling down his face.

"I don't know what you had done to caused him to cry, but I am just here to bring them both home. They got lost, nearly killed by a rogue orc and warg near my home. Both of those foul creatures are dead. Kili got hurt, from what I don't know, but, I know that their family or families miss them," Bilbo softly stated to the still kneeling dwarf.

"Of course. His majesty will want to hear this in full, Bilbo Baggins," the dwarf said back, standing up now.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"Yes, but ….you do not… remember me …at all," the dwarf replied turning around and walking away.

Bilbo was confused at this but, gently clicked with his tongue and Miron walked beside them as they made their way into the Blue Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello Everyone!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and kudos. _

_The illness that Durel has is close to that of White-nose syndrome in bats. It's a What If idea. Please remember that _this is Fan Fiction_. Not everything has to be explained or reasonable. Hell even Professor Tolkien has _Magic Earrings _in his books._

_If you look up: _Bilbo BOTFA Concept Art, _the outfit that Bilbo wears is what I have in mind for him in this story. _

_Please read, review and enjoy,_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Bilbo asked the dwarf leading them to wherever with Miron right behind Bilbo.

"I am Durel. I found you while you were lost at the edge of the forest," Durel replied gruffly.

Bilbo swallowed thickly at this news. He never truly got the full tale of how he went missing as a toddler from his parents. Just that he had wandered off and somehow that turned into a fairy tale all of its own that the other residents of Hobbiton love to tell to their children.

"Oh," Bilbo said, looking at the peppered grey and black and white haired dwarf.

They passed through the bleak, but busy market. Miron neighed as it got everyone's attention. He reared up, ears pinned to his neck as his terrified eyes bulged and parts of the white could be seen.

"Miron," Bilbo hissed, gently taking the reins and leading him closer after Miron came back down on his front feet.

The peppered hair dwarf walked to the stables as Miron got his own stall, hay and fresh water. Bilbo stayed with Miron until he was calm enough to not tug at Bilbo's clothes. Another younger dwarf took to gently brushing Miron's coat.

"He tends to kick," Bilbo warned him.

"Aye, I'll keep an eye on his legs," the dwarf replied back as Bilbo was yanked out of the stables and lead up a stone stair case.

Fili and Kili were running around now, giggling and smiling. It was the first time that Bilbo ever saw them like this.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Bilbo asked Durel as he followed the dwarf very closely.

"As I said, Bilbo, to his Majesty. He will want the full story on how you _stole the Princes_," Durel said back.

Fili snarled something as Durel looked at him questionably.

Kili walked over and took Bilbo's hand, snapping something that Bilbo didn't truly understand. Durel looked up at Bilbo and continued to walk to the throne room.

"Why are you accusing me of kidnapping, when I did nothing to these boys?" Bilbo asked confused.

Durel looked Bilbo up and down. Durel was suddenly getting older; he looked it too. More and more wrinkles showed up every day. He knew that Mahal was calling to him soon.

"Because that is what is going around. Now come," Durel stated back, walking through the double doors.

"Thorin, you have to stop or else?" a fatherly voice washed over Bilbo as he walked closer.

The room itself was grand but, there stood 2 carven out chairs.

"Or else _what_, Balin? I have to find my nephews!" A deep baritone voice rang richly out.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili shouted and ran towards him.

Bilbo didn't see how Fili and Kili tackled their uncle but he heard the grunt and then the thump. He moved around Durel and smiled at the scene before him.

A grown dwarf with raven black long hair, hugging his nephews' close, tears trickling down his face with a soppy happy warm smile.

Pretty soon the boys started to speak in their language and Bilbo was lost. The other dwarf, Balin was his name? Walked over and looked at Durel.

Bilbo noticed that Balin wore a deep red color outfit and his beard pure white and flicked up and inward. It was interesting to look at since all of the other dwarves had different beards too but, Bilbo didn't get a good look at them.

"How did you find them?" Balin asked with a hard expression.

"He didn't. I did," Bilbo spoke up before Durel could.

Balin and this Thorin fellow looked at Bilbo, when Fili and Kili pointed to him smiling.

"You?" Thorin asked, slowly standing up.

"Yes. I found them scared, hurt and needing a place to stay," Bilbo explained, as if that was the normal thing to do with children.

Balin walked over and said "It is good to see you again, laddie. It's been a while since we last saw you,"

"W-what?" Bilbo stammered, confused.

"You don't know who we are?" Thorin asked back, walking over to the now grown up Bilbo.

"No. Mother never really did go into that tale that often. Just that she said that some dwarves found me and returned me to her," Bilbo replied back, wondering what these dwarves knew and his mother skipped on.

Thorin nodded and said "We can discuss that at another time. Just how did you find-?"

"He stole them, your majesty," Durel interrupted him.

"What? No, I did not! I found them on the road, _far_ from here. A mile out of Hobbiton with an orc and warg bearing down on them both!" Bilbo snapped at this dwarf "Fili standing in front of his wounded hurt little brother so that he wouldn't get any more injuries or worse. It took me 3 tries to kill them all, so don't tell me, _Durel_, that I stole these 2 brothers from their home!"

A very heavy silence hung in the throne room.

Thorin and Balin saw the truth. Bilbo was speaking it loud and clear, just what was it that Durel was thinking?

"I told you, lad, that everyone was thinking of it when we passed through the market," Durel growled low.

"They were mostly stunned to see my horse, then to think that!" Bilbo huffed back, wondering why this dwarf was acting so strange.

"Durel," Thorin softly said, trying to calm things down.

Durel grunted, his eyes blazing like fire at Bilbo.

"Have you seen Oin yet?" Thorin asked him next.

"Not since a month or so ago," Durel snarled at him.

Thorin nodded with a heavy sigh.

"You should go and see him. I'll accompany you there," Balin said gently, walking away.

Durel looked at Bilbo for a long moment, turned and walked away.

When they both were out of the throne room, Bilbo looked over at Thorin confused.

"What just happened? Why was he acting like he wanted to kill himself?" Bilbo asked him worriedly.

"For the longest time, the mines that the dwarves dig in here have mold and mushrooms growing at the bottom of the digging pits. The smell of the decaying mushrooms travels up and is killing my kin slowly. We can't seal the tunnels because we need them open for trading with the Rangers to the east of us. Breathing in the smell affects the mining dwarf's mind and senses. Oin, though you don't remember him either, has created a tonic that could help slow the process of the smell from becoming too strong," Thorin explained as he crouched down looking at his nephews.

Bilbo walked over, knelt and looked up at Kili in a way that he heavily sighed. Kili pulled his shirt up and turned away from Bilbo.

"Here, is where he had a bruised. He didn't have his ribs cracked or broken but, for 2 weeks they have been healing from my own healer, back in Hobbiton. May be you can tell me what actually happened to them both?" Bilbo asked Thorin as he gently pulled Kili's shirt down.

"Aye, I can but not here. Will you please follow me….you kept it?" Thorin asked 2 different questions, but was in awe of the bead that hung in his hair.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Mother stated that I would be shaming those who looked after me when I was younger," He replied, holding it out for Thorin to see.

Thorin swallowed as Kili and Fili said something dwarvish.

Bilbo looked between the 3 of them and cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Bilbo. Please follow me," Thorin said, blushing heavily as he mocked glared at Fili who just beamed back at him.

Bilbo chuckled low to himself but, followed the royal family out of the throne room. Picking up Kili, Bilbo smiled up at him as he wiggled and moved onto his shoulders. Thorin saw how Bilbo was holding his legs for stable support as he walked.

Bilbo kept close to Thorin. They were going back through the market.

"How were they, when they were with you?" Thorin muttered low.

"Fine, after they had some food and knew that my home is a safe place to be in," Bilbo whispered back but winced when Kili pulled his hair.

"Get use to that, whenever he's on your shoulders. Did they travel well?" Thorin chuckled at how his youngest nephew loved yanking at Bilbo's golden locks.

"Yeah, they both were very helpful for me. Getting firewood when asked, stayed close by, watched me freeze my butt off to get trout…kept each other occupied when that man was following us," Bilbo nearly uttered that last part.

"Man? What man, Bilbo?" Thorin asked him firmly.

Kili then spoke for Bilbo as Fili also chimed in now and then.

"Name?" Thorin asked either of them.

"He only gave us a fake name. Useless but, "Arrogate"," Bilbo softly whispered to Thorin.

"Ki!" Fili said firmly, pulling Bilbo down to the ground.

"Ah!" he yelled out of fright but a small hand covered his lips.

Bilbo rolled onto his side and saw the tall man named "Arrogate" stopped just 5 feet from the gates.

"That is him," Bilbo hissed to Thorin "That is "Arrogate","

"Arrogate?" he heard a female's voice.

Bilbo turned his head to look at the woman and swallowed when saw a dwarf but had a raven black beard. She was dressed simply in a servant deep blue outfit; with little gold beads dotted here and there in her beard. Thorin or the boys couldn't be found.

"Yes, he has been following me and the boys. Though we need to hide and not let the other dwarves here know that we passed through," Bilbo whispered more to her.

"You traveled here with your sons? And this man has been following you because of?" the woman asked for more in a soft whisper.

"I needed to come here. The boys live here and uh….sorry, but who are you?" Bilbo asked her out of the blue.

"I am Dis, Daughter of Thrain, sister to Thorin Oakenshield. Though I do see you are here, but where are the boys you speak of?" Dis replied back to him.

Bilbo stood up slowly and looked around as he gasped.

"Oh no," Bilbo had said mostly to himself as he looked panicky around for Fili and Kili.

"What?" Dis asked him curiously.

Using his eyes, he looked around the market. As he spotted near the gates, Fili and Kili were standing ground. Bilbo was going to go right there when he saw Balin shake his head 'no' at him down another stall.

Thorin had walked up behind his nephews, crossing his arms and probably not looking too happy. Bilbo watched as "Arrogate" strain a smile and turned his horse around to leave.

When "Arrogate" was no longer to be seen, Bilbo was startled by the loud angry voice that lashed from Thorin's lips. It was Dis who was glaring daggers at Thorin, who looked upset too.

Bilbo walked over to Balin as they both walked up to the Royal family. From where Bilbo stood, Thorin had paled and looked sheepish almost.

"Fili and Kili stood up to "Arrogate" who had been following Bilbo and them from Hobbiton to here," Thorin muttered low.

It was very odd to see a Royal be this sheepish towards this woman.

"Wh…what?" Dis asked him, breathless.

"Mother!" Fili and Kili exclaimed and hugged her legs.

"Mother?" Bilbo asked Balin.

"Lady Dis is the mother of Fili and Kili, daughter of King Thrain of King Thror," Balin explained back to him.

Bilbo swallowed thickly.

Lady Dis sat right down; her eyes glistened with hot stingy tears as she couldn't believe that both of her sons were home. She pulled them into her arms, crying out of relief.

Thorin sighed as he looked over at Bilbo.

"…I didn't realize that she uh…was uh…" Bilbo stammered to him.

"She is my only sister, Bilbo. I am grateful for you returning my nephews to us," Thorin had replied back, placing his hand on Bilbo's small shoulder.

"You're welcome, but I am still curious on how they got to Hobbiton," Bilbo stated back, blushing a bit.

"After my sister recovers from-"

THWAK!

"You great goon!" she snarled at him, after hitting him alongside the head.

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

"AH! Dis! _Dis_!" Thorin tried to protect himself with his arms in front of his face but, it was useless.

"_Going on a hunting trip_, you said! _It will teach my boys how to be real dwarves,_ you said!" She snarled back, hitting him still.

Fili's and Kili's voice echoed loudly at their mother, protesting of some sorts. Thorin and the others listened all the while Bilbo looked confused on what was being said.

"You will be training with Dwalin," Lady Dis huffed at her boys, taking them by the ears and walking away.

The boys didn't protest on how much it hurt, but Thorin looked over at Bilbo then.

"You didn't understand any of that, did you?" Thorin asked him.

"No. What did the boys say?" he replied, waiting patiently.

"That they started to play hide and seek in the nearby bushes and every time that Fili was close enough to Kili, Kili would move further back. When they were stumbled upon by an orc and warg, they ran for it. They were far too much away for calling for help. Kili got his injury, or so Fili states, from falling down a steep hill and landing on a rock at the bottom. The orc and warg followed them until they couldn't go any further near your home," Thorin explained as the hobbit nodded.

"Oh. That…that is quite an adventure of those 2 to have," Bilbo replied, not sure of how to take it.

Thorin nodded.

"Regardless of how careless they were on wanting to have the game to continue, they should know better," Balin said firmly.

"Yes, I will have Dwalin put them both through their paces," Thorin replied back to him.

"Well…uh…since uhm… they are back now, I'll just …uh…leave," Bilbo stated weakly.

"Please don't leave just yet, Master Baggins," Balin requested.

"Leave? Why?" Thorin asked him confused.

"Well…uh…I uh…am not needed here anymore," the hobbit said lamely.

"Yes you are," Balin said back, smiling "You will be honored here for the feast and saving the Princes,"

Heavily sighing Bilbo nodded "Alright,"

"Splendid! 4 months it is!" Balin told him, walking away happily.

"4-4-4 months?" Bilbo squeaked out.

Thorin chuckled and said "If it's no trouble to you, Bilbo,"

"I…uh…no," he stammered back.

"Good. I'll show you to your room," Thorin said and walked a head of him.

Bilbo followed Thorin through the gathered group of dwarves, up the stair case once more and jogged to keep up with Thorin in the massive maze of Ered Luin.

"You can go anywhere you like within my kingdom. The bead that you have in your hair also acts like my own," Thorin muttered low to him.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Is it Ok for me to have it then?" Bilbo asked Thorin curiously.

Thorin looked over at Bilbo and replied "Yes, you were chewing on it when you were a babe,"

Blushing, Bilbo nodded.

It was so weird for them both to interact like this, after many years have gone by.

"What do you know of how I got to you?" Bilbo asked Thorin curiously.

Thorin remained quiet in a thoughtful mindful manner.

"Durel, the dwarf that you met earlier today, found you. You were again being chased by rogue men and Durel protected you by lying to them. He took you back to our camp site and you got attached to me very quickly. We changed you out of your wet dirty torn clothes and put you into a dwarf outfit. Fed you and you slept beside me since you would cry if you weren't in my arms," Thorin had explained to Bilbo as they walked slower now.

Bilbo's blush traveled to his ears and made them bright pink.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Bilbo. I am sure that Kili is attached to you already," Thorin said softly.

"I just …this part of the tale that my mother always told me, was something that I have always wondered about. She only told me very briefly that I was found by dwarves and handed back to her. Like you had found me within seconds or something. I honestly, don't understand why she skipped how long it actually took to find me, but she did," Bilbo stated, glancing up at Thorin.

"Ah. _A mother's fear can drive most of women of any race, to do things that they shouldn't to do to begin with_ or so Balin states to us all," Thorin quote his teacher.

Bilbo nodded and replied "He is very wise in that,"

"He is my teacher still. But, after we fed you and you slept next to me during the whole night, we went looking for your parents. They were worried when we did find them and grateful that you were returned back, safe and whole," Thorin finished his tale.

Bilbo felt like he knew something of a memory trying to come into focus. Thorin watched Bilbo curiously.

Did he actually remember _that_ event?

"Thi?" Bilbo said mostly to himself.

"That was the nickname you gave me, since all you could say was 'Mama' at the time," Thorin explained further on that part.

Bilbo blushed and looked up at Thorin.

Thorin swallowed at how cute Bilbo looked at that moment.

"She never mentioned that part," he muttered low.

"May I ask, without offending you on it, what did your mother tell you of that time?" Thorin curiously asked him.

"Not much. That I was lost, wandering around in the forest near our home when some dwarves found me and returned me to them. And that with my bead, it will protect me from any bad people," Bilbo summarized, knowing that what his mother really told him would offend Thorin a lot.

Thorin nodded and then walked down another hallway where there were wooden either single or double doors.

"This room here is yours to stay in. If there is anything at all, a guardsman will be at your door. He or she will go and get whatever it is that you need, Bilbo," Thorin explained as he opened the double wooden door.

Bilbo walked inside and looked around the large room. It wasn't spacious but, it was big. There was a fireplace, hand carved wooden rocking chair in front of it. A big bed, long hand carven wooden dresser with an oval matching mirror and the largest white to purple crystal that Bilbo had ever seen sticking out from the floor.

"This is very gracious of you. Are you sure I'm not a bother?" Bilbo said, turning to look at Thorin.

"You're not, Bilbo. And you're welcome. Though I do hope that my sister doesn't know what happened down at the market today," Thorin told him, coming inside and closing the door.

"Uh…well….she was down there and I uh…by accident, met her," Bilbo said unsure.

Thorin paled and then muttered "I'm going to be skinned alive,"

"No you won't. Besides, if she does, I know how to use a sword,"

"You do? May I ask who taught you?"

"My mother did and some of her friends. That is why they gave me this outfit,"

"Maybe if you are up to it, you and I can be in the training ring?" Thorin asked, looking up and down at Bilbo's outfit.

The tan pants were cut off at the shins, his leather dark brown belt, holding his very short sword, shoulder length shirt with a teal vest over it with his leather forearm sleeve, and his leather bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe," Bilbo said smiling.

Thorin looked at the ground, trying to not stare "I'll let you get settled in,"

"Thank you. I hope that I will get to see all of …Ered Luin, while I'm here," Bilbo replied back.

Thorin nodded and then left the room.

Bilbo sighed in relief a bit, but something was stirring within him.

Being here with these dwarves, it was almost refreshing. Back in Hobbiton, Bilbo was always mindful of how to act; to be a "respectable" hobbit. Here, he didn't have that limitation; he can freely ask questions and just be happy.

That got to him.

'_When did I stop being happy? Why did I stop?'_ he asked himself.

Bilbo looked more around his room and found that there was no bath tub in the bathroom.

He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it just as Fili was about to knock.

"Oh, hello Fili," he greeted him, smiling.

"Bilbo," he replied back grinning, noticing the guardsman.

Bilbo realized that he was tall, intimidating appearance with a scar from his temple to his left eyebrow and half cut off ear as this dwarf was also going bald.

"Oh, uh hello," Bilbo greeted the dwarf guard.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service," Dwalin told him, bowing.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," he replied back.

"Yes, we know who you are. What can I do for you?" Dwalin asked him.

"Well I noticed that my room doesn't have a bathtub in it. And I wanted to take a bath before dinner," Bilbo explained to Dwalin.

"All of the rooms here in the Royal wing, except for Lady Dis's room, share together in the bathing room," Dwalin said, as if it was normal.

Bilbo swallowed while blushing and nodded "Alright. Do you think you can guide me to it, after I get some things?"

"Will be waiting right here," Dwalin told him.

Bilbo quickly shut the door, grabbed a towel and his bathrobe. He walked back to the door and opened it.

Dwalin walked away down the hallway, through a clove that led into a very tight narrow corridor. Bilbo was in awe as some of the mountain would stick through and the crystal would gleam in very little light that filtered in.

"Oh my goodness," he said when they walked into the bath chamber.

It was circular, very calm, trickling of water could be heard but also very misty from water being poured over hot crystals and steaming up the place. In the center was a large pool.

"Bathe in there," Dwalin said, pointing to said pool.

"Uh…Alright," Bilbo replied and still stood where he was.

"Come on, I don't have all day," Dwalin growled low.

Bilbo looked at him and sighed. He undressed from his clothes and got into the pool when he was completely naked.

Dwalin stood guard as the hobbit washed from head to toe with the soap suddenly on the edge of the bath pool. Wanting to have soaked his aches, Bilbo hurried through his bath. He dried his body off as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

They walked back when Bilbo put on his bathrobe.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours," Dwalin told Bilbo when they got back to his room.

"Thank you," Bilbo replied and walked inside.

He got dressed in the new laid out clothes on his bed. He saw that they were made within a dwarven style and in deep blue.

Bilbo also noticed a red leather book with a note on top of it.

"_Bilbo,_

_This here is for you to use. I am glad that you are here and thank you for bringing back my nephews._

_Thorin Oakenshield"_

He read and looked at the book. It was blank. The parchment pages were there for him to use whenever he wanted to.

Bilbo couldn't help but, smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello everybody!_

_I'm really glad that all of you enjoy this fic so far. Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and kudos. _

_Okay so I'll be writing within this story then the other one. Not deleting it, just need to gather more ideas and in June, I will be doing my own NANO; which will probably be a lot longer than just a month of writing. Giving you guys a heads up. _

_Many of you have asked, what is with "Arrogate" wanting Bilbo and the princes. Well I am still trying to figure it out. I hope to think of something._

_When you look at the Ered Luin Mountain range, it's the south part of it. Near the Gray Havens, Harlindon, that belongs to King Cole and Princess Colleen. You're not going to like what I have in mind for this fic. Warning you now._

_Dis's jewelry box is: _Antique English Mother of Pearl Etui Jewelry Box. _And the necklace is: _Emerald Pearl Chocker_; 3__rd__ picture._

_Look up in the Images tab: _Salt Lick BBQ Austin_. It gave me the idea of how the dwarves cooked in a "kitchen" and according to how the company acted within the movies._

_Please read, review and enjoy,_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 5.**_

It had been a couple of days since Bilbo had stayed in Ered Luin.

For him it was easy; walking around the markets, watching from a safe distance how the black smiths worked and going down to the training arena where the dwarves practiced and battled each other.

Bilbo was in the dining hall. He found it a very nice place to think.

Mostly over what had happened a couple of days ago. He still couldn't understand what exactly happened.

.

_After Bilbo had finished getting dressed in his new outfit, Dwalin had walked with him down the corridor, through some many hallways that Bilbo knew he would need help with on which way to go. As they neared the hallway towards the dining hall, a lot of ringing laughter, loud talking and cheers could be heard through the wooden doors._

_When they both walked in, Bilbo never saw anything like it. _

_Long wooden tables and benches in the middle and on either side of the room were these long kitchens. They were dug into the ground where the fire wouldn't spit out from burning the logs but the racks of hanging cooked or beginning to cook meat. Anywhere from sausage links, steak, cooked fish. You name the meat and the dwarves probably could cook it._

_His mouth was hanging open as he saw lines and lines of dwarves waiting to be fed, or a group of them hovering near the massive barrels of ale, or a group of them performing on their musical instruments to a foot tapping song._

_There was a lot to take in but, the smiled that appeared on Bilbo's face wouldn't leave._

_He walked over to where Fili and Kili were sitting at. It was very strange. He could easily see where there was a lot of space and then just dwarf after dwarf after that invisible line._

"_Bilbo!" Kili said loudly, smiling. _

"_Bilbo," Fili said more politely._

"_Hello boys," he greeted them, smiling back._

_Bilbo knew that whenever Fili ruled, he would make a great King._

"_How are you Mister Baggins?" Dis's cool voice washed over him._

_He turned to his right and smiled at her._

"_My lady, I am doing well. How are you?" he replied respectfully to her._

"_You can call me Dis. I honestly don't know how I feel, besides relief," she told him, smiling into pint of ale._

"_Oh, a good hot bath and a peaceful time near the fire, with a good book, should put you right as rain," Bilbo said, smiling._

_Dis chuckled at this just as Thorin sat down with a lot of meat on his plate. Bilbo's nose was assaulted with the heavy smoke, sweet sugary and just cooked meat smells._

"_You are going to eat all of that meat?" Bilbo asked him curiously._

"_Yeah," Thorin grunted out as he attacked his ribs._

"_Do you have a salad with fish?" Bilbo asked him or Dis._

"_Aye, come on," Dis replied, getting up to show him where it was._

_They walked up to the kitchens as Bilbo saw how the chiefs were working hard at giving out meals. Bilbo also noticed that there was more trout and chicken then there was beef or pork._

"_Hello cooks," Dis politely told them._

_A male sweaty dwarf; or Bilbo hoped, walked over grunting "What can I do for you, Dis?"_

"_Our recent guest, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, wants a green food bowl with fish-"_

"_Or chicken," he quickly cut in._

"_-In it, please," Dis continued on, smiling at the very weird hobbit._

"_Aye, I can easily get that done. I'm Aim, head chief around here. If you need anything at all, please come find me. Also, if you cannot find me, ask for Bombur or my daughter, Ami," Aim greeted Bilbo._

"_Thank you, I will," Bilbo told him smiling._

"_Over here, is where you get your ale," Dis explained more, showing the very few barrels of ale._

_Bilbo couldn't help the way his heart clenched in sadness. He gazed over the hundreds of thousands of dwarves here and couldn't help but think how they spread this all out between them._

"_I wouldn't worry, Bilbo," Dis softly whispered low to him._

_Bilbo looked over at her, seeing her steady gaze upon him._

"_No offense my lady, but I am not use to this. Yes, there have been bad crops here or there within seasons, it happens. But nothing like this," he told her just as softly._

"_We have dealings with the Rangers to the East and also, the dwarves to the south. We can mange," she tried to reassure him._

_Bilbo shook his head and replied "I am going to help. I don't care if my uncle is the Thain of the Shire; I will help your people,"_

"_Thain of the Shire? Is that like a king?" she asked him curiously._

"_Yes and no. He over looks things, like a King does. He is also the only hobbit to call up to arms if and whenever we are attacked, but that is rare since the Rangers help us out in that. You can be born into it, but it is also the family member's choice of who gets to be Thain of the Shire. I'm nowhere near being Thain of the Shire, but if worst comes to worst, then I guess I would be," Bilbo tried to explain to her._

"_So to the outside world, you are a Prince, but to you and your kin, you are not?" Dis asked him confusedly._

"_Correct," Bilbo told her._

"_Interesting. But, if you want to help us out, maybe you can ask Thorin on how to deal with Elves? Your outfit, from earlier, gave me a clue," she said gently getting another pint. _

"_Oh, well maybe. My mother was, and I am friends with Lord Elrond in Rivendell," Bilbo replied, taking his plate._

"_My grandfather use to curse his name a lot when I was growing up," Dis said curiously._

"_He's not that bad, my lady. Lord Elrond has a lot of medicines and knows how to be fair with other people and races," Bilbo replied as they walked back over to their area of the table._

"_We'll continue this later," she told Bilbo as she put down the pint of ale in front of him._

_Bilbo looked into his bowl and saw both chicken and fish were in it. He felt a pang of guilt spread through his heart but, with a soft smile from Dis, he started to eat it._

_Thorin was sipping his ale as he gazed around the hall._

_When Bilbo took his fork and ate from the bowl, his taste buds exploded with a tangy lemon flavor._

"_What is this?" Bilbo asked Dis._

"_It's vinegar, Bilbo. We always put it on our salads," she replied smiling._

"_It's really quite good," he told her, smiling too._

_Bilbo ate nearly all of the food but, his mind was already grinding away. He wanted to help these dwarves thrive, though their surviving._

"_What will you be doing tomorrow, Bilbo?" Thorin asked him still gazing and smiling at his kin._

"_I want to see your fields," He said at once._

_Both Dis and Thorin looked at him then._

"_Our fields? We don't have those," Dis told him._

"_Then it's about time that you do. You will thank me later for this," He said, looking at them back._

"_What do dwarves know about gardening?" another dwarf huffed at him._

"_When winter sets in and you have nothing to eat, what will you do? Eat your shoe?" Bilbo countered back._

_This conversation got a lot of attention from the dwarves being around the royals and Bilbo._

"_We get our grains, Bilbo," Thorin spoke up to him "From the Rangers,"_

"_And if they cheat you out of it? What then? How do you get by if or whenever they do that? Granted, I know that the rangers would never do such a thing, but If they did, Thorin," Bilbo pushed this subject._

_The Dwarf King looked at Bilbo and he had to give the hobbit some credit, it was a thought that he never had think about until now. _

"_Alright, tomorrow. Show me what to do," Thorin said, knowing that this wouldn't come by again._

_Bilbo nodded and replied "Just as long as I can be in the meetings with you and the elves. I know that you and elves do not get along, but at least let me try to be the middle person,"_

"_Are you trying to be the Queen?" a female snarled at him with a laugh._

"_No, but helping another person never hurt anyone now, did it?" Bilbo countered back._

"_Come on Thorin," the dwarrowdam said to him "let's dance,"_

"_I'm not much for dancing," Thorin said, even though he was standing up._

"_Please! You're a fine dancer!" the dwarrowdam told him and they walked off._

_Bilbo looked over at Dis who was glaring at the back of that dwarrowdam._

"_Did I say something rude?" he asked her curiously._

"_No. Colleen is just jealous that Thorin is going to be spending all day with you and not her," Dis replied back, looking at him softly._

"_Oh. Is she a princess or something?" He asked curiously._

"_Yes and is trying to win my brother's arm as queen. They're not a good match for each other. I wouldn't think too much on it, Bilbo," Dis tried to soothe him._

_He nodded and drank his ale. He stayed until he just couldn't anymore. He didn't quite understand why his heart ached to see Thorin dancing with another, but Bilbo was glad to be out of the hall and away from Princess Colleen._

_._

But that was last night. He had a little bit of a headache, though Oin had given some medicine for that.

"Need an ear to listen to?" he heard behind him.

Bilbo turned and saw Balin standing there with an easy friendly smile.

"Maybe," Bilbo told him, sipping his tea.

"Don't worry so much of last night. Thorin was a bit sad that you left so early, but I had to remind him, that you were traveling with his nephews. He will be here shortly," Balin explained, pulling out documents.

Bilbo's eyes glanced over them and said "They want to make a trade. Metals and armor for food and clothes,"

Balin had taken his magnifier out to read it probably.

"And you can easily read Elvish?" he asked Bilbo.

"Of course, my mother taught me along with Lord Elrond. Also it states that they will give you extra food for this winter," Bilbo replied back, pointing to that line on the document.

"I will ask Thorin to sign this right away. Now, the others, what do they say?" Balin asked Bilbo, handing over another document that was dated quite old.

"Oh my stars. This document here states the progress of their crops, how much clothes and food that they have and just need it signed. So does this document here, here and here," Bilbo helped Balin out but stopped with a document.

Balin watched Bilbo's face for any clues.

"This states that they're crops have failed by some kind of disease and will be meeting with you…sometime this week about how to keep their end of their deal," Bilbo said, swallowing thickly.

"Oh my Durin's shoes," Balin gravely said, looking the documents over with a frown.

"Just when is this meeting, Balin?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Either this afternoon or tomorrow. Thank you for translating these, Bilbo. I think it's high time, that I got a scribe who can be flaunt in Elvish speaking and writing," Balin said more so to himself.

"Well, I would have find a dwarf who likes Library's because that dwarf will be in it a whole lot," Bilbo agreed with him.

Balin then smiled "I know just the dwarf. Thank you for your help. Now, this business with Princess Colleen. Do not worry too much about it or her. Thorin has to see to all of the matches and Princess Colleen is at the top of the list, so far,"

"I'm not that worried, Balin. Just …would be happy to see him married," Bilbo said, trying to understand his emotions for the Dwarf King.

"Aye, laddie, we all do but, also to the dwarf who holds his heart," Balin reassured Bilbo, but at the same time didn't.

"There you are!" Thorin's voice echoed around the hall as he walked in.

"I have been here for some time," Bilbo greeted him back.

"I know, but let's get this started. I have a meeting-"

"That Bilbo will accompany us with. He already translated all of these elvish documents from this past year and the news started out good until this last document stated that the elves are here for something that is in need of your attention, but not until after what Bilbo has to show you," Balin cut in swiftly.

Thorin looked at Bilbo who blushed with being put on the spot like this.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this," Thorin said, trying to keep his voice from being so growly.

"You're welcome and I also helped Balin get a scribe," Bilbo replied smiling a little.

"I think the Ri brother's have a brother who would love that," Thorin also told Balin.

"I was thinking of asking Dori if I could train Ori," Balin stated, nodding.

"Good. Bilbo? Outside?" Thorin asked him as he was very eager to get this started.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on," Bilbo replied smiling, getting up and walking out of the hall.

He didn't see the shocked face of Balin or the reddening of Thorin's.

Thorin soon caught up to Bilbo and was showing him the way out.

"Thorin!" they both heard, turning to the voice.

"Princess Colleen," Thorin greeted back to her when she walked up to them.

"Where are you going? Didn't you forget that I had that-?"

"I am going outside with Bilbo," he cut in.

She smiled at him "Alright, but my father isn't very happy that you will be miss meeting him today,"

Bilbo watched them both and then said "Go on, Thorin. I know my way from here,"

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" Princess Colleen asked him, her eyes looking him up and down.

"No. But, I won't keep you occupied Thorin," Bilbo told to Thorin and walked away.

Thorin felt the anger boiling up in his stomach.

"Come on, my father will overjoyed that you are coming," Princess Colleen said, dragging Thorin along.

Bilbo walked towards the markets and looked around the stands. What caught his eye was a stand that had lots of tea.

"Hello," a dwarf greeted him from behind the stand.

"Hello. How are you today?" Bilbo replied, smiling at him.

The dwarf that was in front of him looked bored out of his mind. Then again, his hair was sticking in a star like way.

"Nori, why don't you go to the back and see if we have anything new," another more polite cheery fading gray to nearly white haired dwarf stepped up.

"Yeah, like there is anything back there," this Nori complained and walked away.

"Please forgive my brother, he is new to this. What can I get you Mister Baggins?" this dwarf said, smiling at him.

"How…how did you know my name?" Bilbo asked him stunned.

"Oh, everyone knows about how you saved the Princes," Dori replied.

"Oh. Well uh…I was wondering if you could find tea that had cam-"

"Camellia tea? Of course. There is the normal bag, also with honeysuckle added to it in that bag there or possibly you like the peppermint, honey suckle camellia tea bag there," Dori cut in, showing Bilbo the different bags.

Bilbo dug in his pockets and pulled out some coins and replied "May I take all 3 bags?"

"Of course! Of course!" Dori said, hiding his surprise very well.

Bilbo smiled as Dori took all 3 bags and put them in a small basket; bow tied on and everything.

"Thank you," Bilbo said, giving Dori a bit more than needed.

"Actually, you over paid me," Dori honestly told him, sorted it out and gave him some silver, copper and 1 gold coin back.

"Oh! I am sorry, Dori. I uh…I didn't know that I did. In the Shire, we usually use giving away food or having parties and such," Bilbo replied, blushing horribly now.

"Oh it is a mistake that everyone does with us. It is okay Bilbo," Dori said smiling.

"Thank you, I'll let you know how I enjoyed these," Bilbo told him.

Dori nodded and replied "Have a good day, Mister Baggins,"

Bilbo nodded and walked away. Little did Bilbo know that a lot of dwarves suddenly crowded around Dori's stand.

He walked as he passed by stands that had weapons of all sorts, clothing; which he did buy some shirts and such, but it was a jewelry stand that caught his attention.

Plus Fili and Kili were looking around with huge excited eyes.

"Hello Fili and Kili," he greeted them smiling.

Both brothers jumped and turned to Bilbo in fright.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled happily, running over and hugging his legs.

Chuckling at this, Bilbo rubbed his shoulder as Fili said calmly "Hello,"

"How are you and your brother, Fili?" Bilbo asked him, hoping that he would get an answer.

"G…G…G-gooddd," Fili stammered over the word.

"Good," Bilbo said back, smiling.

"G-g-good. Gooood," he tried again.

"Good," Bilbo said once more.

"Good….good!" Fili told him, getting excited when he said correctly.

"If your mother ever finds out about this!" they heard the snarling voice of Dwalin marching right up to them.

Fili stood his ground while Kili hid behind his older brother.

"Dwalin, it's ok, they are fine," Bilbo said, looking into the guards face.

"Aye, but their mother will skin me alive if they get lost again," Dwalin huffed irritated.

"Then I suggest, Master Dwalin, to keep up with these harmless dwarflings," Bilbo replied back, smiling.

Dwalin glared at the snarky hobbit, which he turned to the said dwarflings.

Kili giggled but was speaking to Fili and pointing to the said stand. Fili looked at the item and then said something very low with a sad face.

"What did Kili wanted?" Bilbo asked Dwalin, looking at him curiously.

"As an apology for worrying her, he wants that Mother of Pearl jewelry box with that pearl and large emerald necklace. However, they can't buy that," Dwalin replied back, looking at the boys.

"Well…how much would it cost?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"A lot," Dwalin said back.

"Well how much is a lot, Dwalin?" Bilbo asked him, looking at the boys too.

By this time, they were causing such a stir that a crowd was forming within the other stands just to listen.

"A lot more then what is in your coin bag," Dwalin stated with a growl.

Bilbo thought on this and asked "Do I get anymore if I use it all?"

"You would have to ask Thorin on that," Dwalin answered, not really knowing.

Bilbo hummed, turning to the dwarf who was watching and listening to the whole thing "Hello, I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire,"

"Good day to you, Mister Baggins. I am Bardin," the dwarf replied back.

"Bardin, would it be possible, for me to buy that necklace there with this bag of coins?" Bilbo asked, handing over the bag of coins to him.

There was a collective gasped from the crowd, but they watched on. Who in their right mind would do this? Didn't the royals themselves have enough jewelry as it was?

Bardin counted the coins and looked at the necklace.

Fili and Kili looked at him too.

"Aye, you can buy that necklace with the jewelry box," Bardin stated back.

There was a thick heavy silence.

"Then may I please buy those?" Bilbo asked kindly to him.

It was then that Thorin was walking through, when another gasp from the crowd came.

Bardin nodded and walked over to the jewelry box and necklace within it. He walked to the back for moment as Thorin walked over to Dwalin.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking around.

Dwalin whispered low in Thorin's ear as Bilbo smiled at the wrapped gift.

Fili and Kili smiled brightly and happily.

"So b-"

"Mister Baggins," Bardin whispered low as the crowd now broke up.

He walked over and was shocked.

Bardin gave Bilbo back his coin bag that was half filled.

"Bardin, I …" Bilbo began but Bardin shook his head 'no' at him.

"Please," Bardin said and then walked away from him.

Bilbo sighed as he put his bag into his pocket, but felt something was odd in the bag. He would have to look at it when he got back to his room as he then spotted Thorin.

Thorin himself was not giving away what he truly felt on this event. His people were shocked that an outsider would help them out so much.

"Hello Thorin," Bilbo greeted him.

"Hi Bilbo. Having fun with my nephews?" Thorin asked as Fili and Kili both hid behind the hobbit.

"Oh yes. I was wondering, if I have over stepped with your culture with helping Fili and Kili here?" Bilbo asked him in return.

"With… what?" Thorin replied, naturally crossing his arms over his chest.

"With buying that necklace? Is it or was it, alright to do that?" Bilbo asked him biting his lower lip in worry.

Thorin thought it over and said "No. Though I do not think you will know that buying a gift for a dwarrowdam is the first stage of courting,"

"What!" Bilbo squawked.

Chuckling now, Thorin then told him "Relax, Bilbo. Just what did you buy for my sister?"

When Bilbo saw Thorin chuckling, he then glared at the King.

"They wanted to buy a necklace for her. Though I think they will always make her worry about them," Bilbo huffed out.

"Aye. So you do not have any interest in my sister?" Thorin asked, something that Bilbo picked up on.

"No, I am not. I just wanted to help the boys out, though I do think Dwalin might be interested in her," Bilbo replied back, smirking when Dwalin was frozen with his hand in a cookie jar.

Thorin looked at his guardsman and replied "I can easily see that. They were born fairly close to each other,"

Dwalin paled and then stated "I am not interested in Lady Dis, Thorin. You and I both know, that her heart lays within the ground at Moria,"

"Aye. So is this all for today, Bilbo?" Thorin asked him, looking at his arms wrapped around the gift.

"Mm? Oh no. I wanted to explore some more, if that's alright," Bilbo answered him; blushing a bit.

Thorin nodded and with Fili and Kili now out from behind Bilbo, they all walked throughout the market. Bilbo walked to the flat land before the gate and gasped.

Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin looked at him in worry.

"This will make excellent fields! The soil is rich, you can grow corn, wheat, tomatoes, carrots, onions and potatoes. But those are tricky," Bilbo started to list things off for them.

"You can tell just by looking at the dirt?" Dwalin huffed at him.

"Well, yes. I am a hobbit. We hobbits love to grow things. It's just what we love to do. Just like you dwarves love to mine, make weapons or jewelry and very beautiful cities," Bilbo replied smiling back.

Thorin nodded and asked "What can the elves do for us here?"

"Well, when is that meeting again, Thorin?" Bilbo asked back.

"We need to go and see them. So, let's drop this stuff off at your room and then we can head to the meeting hall," he replied, turning around and walking back.

Fili and Kili raced away, laughing. Dwalin walked behind them all. They dropped off Bilbo's stuff and then walked to the meeting hall.

It was made out of the stone around them and saw a round table. It was odd to see but, highly creative of discussing things out.

The elves were already there, speaking low to each other.

"Can we please make this short and swift," Thorin growled out.

"Thorin," Bilbo said in shock.

Thorin sighed and held his tongue.

"Greetings, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," the leader of the elf group greeted him.

"Hello. Hope your trip here was pleasant," he replied back, smiling.

Dwalin heavily sighed, but he too held his tongue.

"It was. However, what we bring is not good news," the leader said sadly.

"I know. Your crops failed this year and you have barely any for the dwarves here. I was wondering with your help, that they can grow their own food? Out near the gates?" Bilbo stated hoping that this will work.

The elves looked at each other and then the leader replied "We will do our best to help them out, but dwarves do not-"

"Oh, of course they can! They might need a ranger here that knows what to grow, but never tell them that they can't," Bilbo cut in.

Thorin and Dwalin were glowering at the elves.

This wasn't good.

"Thorin, Dwalin, that is enough," Balin's voice echoed in the hall.

They turned to him as he walked in.

"I am sorry that I am late. Was caught up on something. So, you say, Bilbo, that having a gardener here to help with planting and growing our own foods?" Balin asked him curiously.

"Yes, though I am curious if some hobbits could live for the summer months here? I would have to ask my mother's family, since the Tooks are more adventurous than the rest of the hobbits back in the Shire," He told Balin as he nodded.

"If that will help us here, then so be it. Thorin, do you agree to these terms?" Balin asked his King.

"Aye. Having some hobbits around won't be that bad," Thorin growled low, still glaring at the elves.

THUMP!

"AH! Bilbo!" Thorin cried out, hopping on his foot.

"No glaring at them, Thorin. They are here to help. Plus, they know the plants better than us hobbits. They can feel what is going on with the ground in ways, my people do not. So don't go biting the hand that feeds you!" Bilbo firmly told him off.

Thorin was silent and stopped hopping on his foot as he looked down, nodding. He looked like a scolded child; pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

'_So that is where Kili and Fili get _that look_ from,'_ Bilbo thought to himself.

To Dwalin, he has never seen his best friend act like this before. It was unreal.

"What else is there that you would like to report?" Bilbo asked the elves curiously.

"The rangers are uneasy," the leader said.

"Why?" Balin asked them.

"Because, a man that was raised from the rogues is going under a real ranger's name. You probably have heard of it by now?" Another stated back.

"Arrogate," Bilbo said looking at them.

"Yes. What do you know of this man?" another elf asked Bilbo.

"I don't know. He tailed me and the boys when traveling here from the Grey Heavens. I don't know what he wants," Bilbo replied truthfully.

The elves looked at each other and the leader said "Do not let him have that chance of speaking to you again, Bilbo. He is dangerous among his group. He grew up on tales of how a babe slipped through his group fingers. I would also heed, Balin, King Thorin, that you keep your weapons at hand during the night. That is how easily babies get stolen from their cribs,"

"Aye, we'll tell our folk that," Balin gravely agreed.

"Even toddlers, like the princes," another spoke up "For they do not care what the age is, just as long as their numbers grow. The rangers would never harm or disrupt a city or travelers going and coming,"

"No, the rangers are always fair people. They wouldn't go so far to do something like this," Bilbo agreed with them.

"I do believe that is all," The leader of the elf group said.

"Aye, come, I'll show you to your rooms," Balin told them, walking away from the meeting hall.

Bilbo sighed. He knew that this man was bad news, but why does he keep going after Bilbo?

"Dwalin, put out that there will be a curfew for all dwarves except those that are on guard duty. I also want guards at the gate more," Thorin growled low at him.

"You think it is wise to take the advice from an elf?" Dwalin huffed back.

Thorin gazed over at Bilbo as he saw how stressed he truly was.

"Yes. Not a single man is ever going to go after Bilbo, not while he is staying here. Plus we have so few babes as it is, we can't afford to lose any of them," Thorin growled low.

It was then that Dwalin finally understood what had got Thorin so riled up. However, he will keep that important information to himself and will carry out the orders.

"Don't worry, Bilbo," Thorin said to him, walking over to him. "This man won't harm you here,"

"I hope not, Thorin," Bilbo agreed with him.

"Come, let's go to your room and get that gift all ready up for my sister. I am still curious on what you actually bought," Thorin changed the subject and guided Bilbo out of the meeting hall.

When they got to his room, Thorin waited as Bilbo trotted over to his bed. He scooped up the jewelry box in both of his arms and walked over to the table. Thorin looked at it closely and started to mutter under his breath in Khuzdul.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"Yes, just she will be getting this with honor, Bilbo. We don't normally get grand gifts like this," Thorin said back.

"Oh, well... Would it be alright to make an announcement or something?" Bilbo asked, worried that he over stepped here.

"Like what?"

"Well…a trading arrangement between my people and yours? And that I call you and your family: Hobbit friend?"

"That would work. I do believe Balin can create a document of some sort,"

"When I was the Grey Havens, the sun would hit the buildings just right and they would somehow shine like they were on fire,"

"That place is known for having a lot of pearls," Thorin growled low.

"Why do you hate the elves so much?" Bilbo asked him confused.

"I just do," Thorin huffed as he then opened the jewelry box.

Bilbo heard a lot of Khuzdul slip through those lips as Thorin looked inside of it. There laid the emerald and pearl necklace.

It had 4 strings of pearls, with the emerald at the heart of it with smaller pearls circling around it and a tear drop pearl hanging from the emerald.

It was beautiful in its own right.

"Bilbo, this isn't a necklace, this is a choker," Thorin breathlessly stated, looking up at the confused hobbit.

"It is? Oh I am sorry. The boys wanted it for their mother," he replied, hoping that he could exchange it for something else.

"No, my sister will adore this and will wear it forever," Thorin told him, resting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"She will?" Bilbo asked, trying to understand what he did right?

"Yes, she will. Now, what were you going to wrap this in?" Thorin answered, looking around the room.

"I was thinking of a red string and bow and present it to her as it is. With her eyes closed of course," Bilbo said shrugging at it.

Thorin nodded and told him "I'll be right back,"

Bilbo didn't know where Thorin was going, but he took out the red string after he placed the choker necklace perfectly back inside.

When Thorin had come back, he was panting a bit and said "I got the red…string…"

Bilbo smiled and then said "Oh, good, that can be more for the bow,"

Thorin nodded as he looked at the already red string and bow. He handed it over anyway as Bilbo added more to the bow.

"When am I going to give this to your sister?" Bilbo asked Thorin.

"It's almost dinner, you can then," Thorin said as a bell rung out on the time.

Bilbo listened to the beautiful deep clear ringing of it.

"Come on," Thorin said to him.

Bilbo carefully scooped it up in his arms and followed Thorin to the dining hall.

"Wait here," Thorin whispered low as Dwalin was right behind them again.

Thorin disappeared into the dining hall. Fili comes to the door a few minutes later, pulling Bilbo by his shirt to where Dis had her hands over her eyes and everyone was suddenly silent. They all were watching on what this little hobbit was going to do next, including Princess Colleen.

Bilbo carefully sets the jewelry box on the table smiling as he moved it just right.

"Alright Dis, you can remove your hands from your face," Bilbo told her excitedly.

When she did, she gasped just like the rest of the dwarves in the dining hall. From the glow of the fires, the pearl seemed "burn" and glitter. Fili and Kili shouted something in Khuzdul, smiling and also talking a mile a second.

Dis blinked, as she then unwrapped the red string and bow. When she lifted the lid up, she gasped and said something also in Khuzdul. Fili said something to her as she looked directly at Bilbo.

"My sons tell me that you helped them buy this, for me? Why?" She asked him as she gazed upon the choker.

"Because …shouldn't all children …buy their mother's a gift for loving them?" Bilbo asked her in return.

Not a single dwarf could argue with that.

Thorin helped Dis put on the choker; the pearls were like a beacon and the emerald gleamed in the firelight. Every dwarf there whispered low to each other, it was a stunning gift.

"Thank you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," Dis told him, still in shock.

"You're welcome and I uh…wanted to make trading …between our people. You and your family will always be welcomed to Hobbiton and uh…I announce you hobbit friend," Bilbo replied back to her, blushing heavily.

The gasps rang from the crowds as the royal family looked at each other.

"Are you sure, laddie?" Balin asked him.

"Yes. It makes me sick to know that, you are just barely surviving, when I have a whole season or more of food back home. I want to help you out and I will do it however it can be done," Bilbo replied evenly to him.

All of them gazed upon the hobbit that they helped back to his parents long ago. It was astonishing how he wants to help them.

"And what would you get in return?" Dis asked him curiously.

"Nothing," Bilbo answered her.

Silence filled the dining hall now.

"You must have some reward, Bilbo," Dis said trying to reason with him.

"No. Knowing that you and your people are healthy and living means the entire world to me," Bilbo replied back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, there was clapping. Turning around, Bilbo saw the group of elves, clapping.

Fili and Kili then joined in too, which forced the royal family to clap to Bilbo as well.

"Uh…." He said shifting by all of the attention focused onto him.

Pretty soon the entire dining hall was clapping to him.

"Th…Thank you. Thank you," Bilbo said to them all, blushing more.

"For tonight, we dine to Bilbo Baggins!" Thorin stated very loudly.

Cheers went up all around them as Bilbo smiled uneasily. He then soon dashed away to get some food, that chicken and fish salad was pretty good the last time.

"Thorin," Dis whispered to her older brother.

"I know Dis. But what can I do?" Thorin whispered back to her.

"Make your move and let me deal with the others," she whispered again.

Thorin sighed and nodded, going to get his plate of food.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello Everyone!_

_Thank you for the reviews/comments, kudos/likes, favorites and bookmarks. I also want to thank everyone who spoke up. I don't like ranting, but when you do push me, I will._

**Glori= Silver/Glitter/Glittering**_. _

**Glorwynn=****Silver/Glitter/Glittering Grace/Gracious.**

**Thagi= Murderous traitor.**

**Khazad-bahel= Dwarf-Friend.**

_I had always wondered what made Gimli's parents so strict on him not going on the quest. So I hope you enjoy this idea of mine and not hate me for the end results. Hate Princess Colleen. _

_Also, the real current events that happened in England are very tragic and horrible. This chapter was being written BEFORE that horrible attack taken place. So if this chapter triggers any of that attack: _I am sorry.

_For the Ram races, I based most of the races on Thoroughbred horse racing and parts of the last movie. If you don't like it: _get over it_._

_This will be the last update until my own personal goal for writing my original story for more than a month. And with that virus going around, yeah best time to get off. _

_Also I may be working at a job. So my updates will be iffy at best, but it won't be the End of my writing._

_Please read and review,_

_Aloni143._

_**Chapter 6.**_

Bilbo watched the princes being trained in the training arena. It was very interesting to watch because Dwalin was very wild and wouldn't rest until either Fili or Kili were on their backs or they had made Dwalin take 2 steps back.

The experience was something that had Bilbo confused but, also interested in as Fili stabbed Dwalin's ankles. Dwalin had to hop back 7 steps back holding his foot.

"Enjoying the show so far, Master Baggins?" Balin greeted him, sitting beside him with ease.

"Yeah, it is, Master son of Fudin," Bilbo replied back smiling.

Balin looked stunned for a moment and then smiled at him.

"Forgive me, Bilbo. I have had a long day in meetings with the neighboring dwarves and those can be quite a headache," Balin told him, looking over at his younger brother being attacked by Kili and Fili.

"Now, wait just-AAAH!" Dwalin yelled as he landed on the ground and being jumped on by the 2 princes.

Bilbo laughed at this and replied back to Balin "It's alright, Balin. Though maybe Fili and Kili more safe here then trying to face a real orc?"

"Aye. This is like home to them. So seeing an orc out in the wilderness all alone, it is scary," Balin countered softly back.

Bilbo nodded and asked "Should we go and help Dwalin or is going to be alright?"

"He'll be alright, Bilbo. This isn't the last time that they will do this to him at this young of an age. Though I did come here, hoping that you were here and to ask you, if you would like to see our tracks?"

"Tracks? Sure," Bilbo replied without a thought to it.

Balin smiled more and said "Alright then,"

"Tracks?" Fili exclaimed excitedly, twirling around at the mention of it.

"Come on lads, let's go and see if they are running good today," Balin told them both as Dwalin slowly got up.

"You alright, Dwalin?" Bilbo asked when he got down from the stands.

"Aye. Pain is good for the soul," Dwalin stated but walked a little slow.

Bilbo left it at that and picked up Kili.

The boy squeals in delight as he was on top of Bilbo's shoulders and had a very good view of everything.

They walked about 1 mile away into the Blue Mountain North Range and there just nestled into the surroundings, was an oval track. Lots of voices could be heard but, Bilbo didn't see who won or lost.

"My, my. I didn't realize that you stuffy old beards were coming to tracks today too," a bold voice greeted them.

"Glori!" Fili and Kili shouted in delight.

After some dwarves had moved, Bilbo saw a family of red headed dwarves greeting Balin and Dwalin like old friends.

"Aye, had to get away from the palace meetings somehow," Balin replied back, smiling.

"Glori?" Bilbo asked any of them.

A small bright ginger braided haired young dwarfling turned to Bilbo.

"Aye!" Glori said with a toothy smile.

"This is my daughter, Glori," Gloin puffed up with pride.

At once, Bilbo knew that Glori was a daddy's little girl. Just the way she looked nearly like Gloin in clothes was cute.

"Aye, she is," a female dwarrowdam said, handing Glori to Gloin.

"Bilbo Baggins, Prince of the Shire, I would like you to meet Gloin, Glori and Glorwynn. Gloin, Glorwynn and little Glori, this is Bilbo Baggins, Prince of the Shire," Balin introduced them all to each other.

Bilbo looked at the female dwarrowdam named Glorwynn. She had bright copper sleek hair with the most stunning silver/green eyes Bilbo had ever seen.

"Prince?" Gloin asked in a gruff tone.

"Yes, to outsiders, I am considered a Prince, but it is nice to meet you all," Bilbo replied to them.

"Are you the one who is causing all that trouble in the palace?" Glorwynn asked him curiously.

"Glorwynn, I wouldn't say that he is causing trouble. Just trying to adjust to our way of life," Balin stepped in.

Glorwynn nodded in understanding.

"Aye, knowing our way of lifestyle is never easy," Gloin agreed with.

Bilbo looked at the children and couldn't help but smile at them.

"I take it you're good with children?" Glorwynn asked him curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I have lots of cousins, nieces and nephews back home. Each year, it's like there is another or 2 added to my growing family. But that's alright. So what are the tracks about?" Bilbo asked any of them, changing the subject as he kept an eye on the Princes and Glori.

The dwarves around Bilbo were in awe of him and his kin producing so many children.

"You'll see laddie. Now, which house is winning today Gloin?" Balin replied and started to discuss things with Gloin.

Glorwynn smiled softly at Bilbo asked "Would you mind, looking after the children, for these races?"

"Oh, of course, Glorwynn," Bilbo replied back, smiling at her.

She nodded and walked to the stadium.

Fili kept close to Bilbo as Kili and Glori were running about.

"Alright, come here," Bilbo said, gently scooping Glori up and onto his shoulders.

Kili stopped and looked at Bilbo as if he was betrayed. So far, no other dwarfling had been up on Bilbo's shoulder except Kili.

"It's alright, Kili," Bilbo said to him, gently ruffling up his hair. "You'll get your turn soon,"

Kili pouted as Bilbo walked through the crowds. They made it to the main level just as there was a loud bell or gong ringing.

The thunderous roar pounded into Bilbo's heart as he looked around wide eyed. Fili pulled him to the railing and pointed to the very level oval track.

It was there that Bilbo gasped in awe of these massive rams running, climbing, jumping or dodging around the race course. Within it, the course itself, there were built up boulders, logs tightly compacted together with silver wrapped around the ends and middle with made sized ponds.

The rams were of different colors the rustic dark red, milk yellow creams, mud brown or dark browns and a midnight black. The horns that curled around their jaw and ears were old looking. On some of the rams, the horns were broken off and capped with a gold plate.

"Oh my," Bilbo said more to himself as that thunderous roar started to get closer and closer.

"New comer to the races huh?" a male dwarf said beside Bilbo, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Bilbo Baggins of the Shire," Bilbo introduced himself.

"They me, Pin," Pin said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Uh…Nice to meet you...Pin," Bilbo replied back, looking down the home stretch.

The home stretch was completely flat. It was the starting off and last ditch effort to get the ram to the finish line. For the winner to be in the winner's circle, they got all the glory and gloat of their ram.

What the winners got was a beautiful silver trophy? Bilbo didn't understand why the trophy was silver, but that's what the winners got. Plus, for life, anything made from any of the trades.

Bilbo nodded to Pin, after he had explained all of this to Bilbo.

"So what do the 2nd and 3rd place holders get?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"A bag of gold for the 2nd place holders and nothing for the 3rd," Pin replied simply.

"Oh, well maybe they should give out grains," Bilbo said, looking around for the children.

"Oh?" Pin asked him for more but it was then faded with gasps and shouting.

"Get those children off of the track!" A dwarrow shouted in fear.

"Where is their mother!?" Another yelled in anger.

Bilbo looked and gasped as there was Fili chasing Kili who was running after little Glori.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no," He muttered in utter fear.

The Rams were suddenly jumping up into the air or moving towards the railing where Bilbo was at.

And just like someone had turned the thundering sound off, it was turned back on as Bilbo tried to get out onto the track, to the children. Pin had to put his arm around the hobbit's shoulders and blocking his front.

"FILI! KILI!" Bilbo yelled just as the rams were running past him.

There was nothing that Bilbo could do except try to get around Pin, but it wasn't happening.

"You have to wait until the rams pass, little hobbit," Pin had huffed in annoyance.

"FILI! KILI!" Bilbo yelled loudly once more.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice greeted him worriedly.

"Thorin! Fili and Kili ran out onto the track with Glori. I didn't know that they did. I tried to get to them," Bilbo said in panic.

Thorin jumped the rail as he ran out onto the now empty race track.

Bilbo slipped under Pin's arms and the rail, running after Thorin as he crouched down near something.

"Fili! Kili!" Bilbo shouted when he skidded on his knees and hugged them both to him.

"We're sorry! We're Sorry!" Kili screamed at him, crying.

"We tried! We tried!" Fili then stated loudly, crying too.

"Tried what? Why are you 2 sorry?" Bilbo asked and then looked around "Where is Glori?"

Both brothers pointed to where Thorin had put his leather coat over the ground.

"Oh no…" Bilbo muttered as he saw Thorin's shoulders shake a bit.

"Thorin!" Gloin and Balin shouted as they too came out onto the track.

All of the racers were up on the boulders, watching with heavy hearts.

Thorin stood up and then walked over to Gloin, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Gloin," Was all Thorin said to him.

"Where is my daughter?" Gloin barked as Glorwynn joined them with Lady Dis.

"We're Sorry! We tried!" Fili shouted, sobbing now.

Glorwynn had tears in her eyes as both she and Gloin walked up to the covered ground.

"NO!" Gloin roared out in pain "NOOO!"

His yells and screams and pain pulsated throughout the stadium.

Bilbo didn't know how to help ease their pain. He felt like if he did, it would only make things worse.

"Where were you, Hobbit?" Gloin snarled at him.

Balin, Thorin and Lady Dis made a wall to protect Bilbo from the ragging Gloin.

"I was talking to another dwarf called Pin. He was explaining how the races were played out," Bilbo squeaked out as Fili and Kili also stood in front of Bilbo.

Fili and Kili barked something to Gloin in Khuzdul, as he looked at them, with big sad tears trickling down his face.

"It was pure accident, Gloin," Balin calmly stated to him, agreeing with the princes.

"It coasted my daughter's life!" Gloin shouted at him.

"If the Prince's are correct, they too tried to keep her from running out here. Trying to keep an eye on just 1 little dwarfling is hard, trying to keep an eye on 3 is near impossible. You need another person with you as you know that just like I do. Your daughter will get an honorable funeral," Balin reasoned with Gloin.

"Gloin," Bilbo squeaked out "I am sorry, I am so terribly sorry,"

It was Glorwynn who spoke up calmly, sad and regret.

"It is not your fault, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. The fault lies with me. I had asked you if you could look after them, when like Balin had stated, I should've kept an eye with you," Glorwynn had said which calmed Gloin down.

"THE HOBBIT MURDERED GLORI!" Princess Colleen's voice rang out in the stadium.

Bilbo looked to his right and paled at this.

Thorin and Lady Dis walked over and stated "Bilbo is not a murder! He did his best to keep an eye on the dwarflings but, he is not a murder,"

"He will still be a guest and ally here," Thorin stated as well.

Fili and Kili barked something to the ever growing crowd, hugging Bilbo's legs too. Swallowing Bilbo looked down at them. Doubt was clouding his mind on whether or not he could keep an eye on them.

"I trust my boys with Bilbo Baggins," Lady Dis shouted at the crowd as there were lots of murmurings.

Balin then softly said to Bilbo "Come on, I'll guide you back to my office. Let Thorin and Dis handle this now,"

Bilbo nodded numbly as he picked up Kili, hugging him tightly.

When they got to Balin's office, Balin walked over to wine rack and picked out a bottle. What Bilbo thought was wine was actually very fine ale.

"I don't normally drink these but, I do believe today we need it," Balin said to him, opening the top and pouring 2 ale mugs for them both.

Bilbo had sat down in a chair as the hot stingy tears trickled down his face and into Kili's hair.

"I am sorry, Balin," he muttered low.

"Apology accepted Laddie and it wasn't your fault," Balin softly replied to him, handing him his mug.

Bilbo nodded as he cried silently then.

Balin puttered around his office with tears in his eyes too, but he also wanted to give Bilbo a silent brave front. It was a dwarf trait.

Fili and Kili snuggled and hugged their friend, murmuring something in Khuzdul.

The soft crying turned into hard body wracking sobs. Bilbo felt the responsibility was on him. He should've taken Glori's little hand into his and done something different.

The door opened as Balin looked in relief that it was Lady Dis.

Balin whispered low "He is not going to cope well after this. I fear he may slip back home. I don't know what we or I can do for him,"

Lady Dis nodded and walked over to the grieving hobbit.

She sat down next to him and very gently took his mug of ale; putting it on the table nearby and then, took him into her arms where Bilbo wailed in pain and grief.

Softly humming to calm him down, Lady Dis rubbed his back softly. She wondered how they were going to fix this, but couldn't think of anything.

The door opened again as Thorin stood there gazing upon the scene in front of him. Balin let his tears trickle down his face too.

"I am sorry!" Bilbo cried out, sobbing.

Thorin walked into the room and closed the door.

That day was hard on everybody.

.

2 days had passed and Bilbo wasn't in a good state of mind. He wandered the hallways with no sense of direction, just walking to nothing.

He somehow walked into the market and was down close to Dori's stall.

"Thagi," a dwarf roughly shouldered Bilbo.

It woke him up and looked confused. He looked around the market and saw many of the dwarves turn their backs on him, glaring with raging hate and sneering at him.

Dori had smiled weakly at Bilbo but, Bilbo nodded in understanding.

He wasn't welcomed here anymore.

So he turned around and walked back to his room as he felt something hit the back of his legs. He winced as he saw small pebbles being thrown at him.

He then ran from the market and back into the palace, back to his room.

There was cheer from the markets with a dwarf shouting something but, the word Thagi rang out the loudest.

Thorin walked hurriedly back into the palace when he heard that word ring within his ears. He had to run to keep up with the ever swift moving heartbroken hobbit.

He knocked on the door when it was just shut.

"Bilbo? It's me, Thorin. Please open the door?" Thorin asked him worriedly.

It took some time but, the door opened and Thorin slipped inside with Balin too.

"Laddie, what happened?" Balin asked him but they didn't see a hobbit anywhere in the room.

"I was just walking around….mindless of where I was actually going," they heard the broken tear filled voice.

"Where are you Bilbo?" Thorin asked him, but kept looking at the bed.

"Here," Bilbo said from wardrobe.

They looked at him but didn't go near him. They were giving him some space and to calm down.

"What happened after that, Bilbo?" Balin asked, sitting down at the table.

"I was roughly shouldered by a dwarf, I didn't know if he was angry at something until he growled out 'Thagi' at me. I was going to visit Dori when my mind cleared up and I knew where I was at. However, I knew that would bring a lot of shame to his business so I turned around walked away. It wasn't until I felt the small pebbles hitting my calves that I knew that I am not truly welcomed here," He explained it all to them both.

Thorin glared at the ground as Balin shook his head in disgust.

"Until their ire calms down, I'm afraid that you will have to be in this room. I will do what I can to protect you, Bilbo," Thorin said to him then.

A soft sniffle was they heard as they got up and left the poor hobbit be.

Bilbo didn't come out during the day. He kept in his room after that.

Balin and Thorin made sure that none of the dwarves said that to his face. A bag of tea was brought up to Bilbo's room by Lady Dis and the boys but, they too couldn't get the hobbit out of the wardrobe.

During the night, Bilbo explored the Blue Mountains. Going to the market in the dead of night. He would give coins to the things that he bought and visited the race track.

He was walking around the flat area of it. His eyes were glued to where the area of little Glori had lain.

"They don't mean it," he heard a voice behind him.

Bilbo turned around and saw the star hair dwarf from Dori's tea stall.

"What?" Bilbo asked him.

"The dwarves of the Blue Mountains are hurting just like you are. Just that they are aiming it directly at you," Nori said to him, walking out onto the track.

"I didn't mean….I ….I am sorry," Bilbo stammered to him.

"I know you didn't. I also know that you don't have any clothes for the funeral," Nori had said back.

"No, I don't," Bilbo replied, looking down at the ground.

"In the mornin' you'll find some clothes in front of yur door. Nice talking to you, Bilbo," Nori said and somehow just melted back into the shadows.

Bilbo sighed and walked closer to The Spot but winced. He bent down and felt his foot as he then found a bead.

It was then that Bilbo heard the giggle laughter of a little girl.

"I am sorry Glori," he whispered low and then walked slowly back to his room with the bead in his pocket.

.

The funeral was a sad but beautiful event. A lot of singing and crying.

Bilbo was kept hidden from the public eye. Thorin and Lady Dis made sure that he was there, but also hidden from sight.

Lady Dis didn't know how many times she had to put herself between Thorin and another dwarf, all because the entire community of the Blue Mountains were grieving the loss of little Glori.

Balin, Thorin and the Princes made midnight tours of the Blue Mountains for Bilbo. They realized that the hobbit, was exploring during the night when Thorin, was getting complaints from the people within the markets.

"I want everyone to know this!" Gloin spoke up loudly, ceasing all noise.

Everyone was looking at the grieving father with rapt interest.

"I want Bilbo Baggins of the Shire to come and stand where I am standing now," Gloin shouted loudly.

There was a heavy silence as Thorin walked over to where Bilbo was hiding.

"I'll be with you, along with Dwalin," Thorin whispered low to Bilbo.

Those 3 walked up to where Gloin was standing. Bilbo swallowed nervously as he had somewhat hid behind Thorin.

"This hobbit did nothing to have caused my little girl's death! If you want to blame him, don't. You should be blaming me, but you have not. Mahal had chosen for my little go to the waiting Halls of my father's for a reason!" Gloin shouted at the crowd.

The dwarves of the Blue Mountains murmured softly.

"He is not a Thagi! He's Khazad-bahel!" Gloin yelled angrily.

Thorin looked at him and whispered low "Gloin, would you like me to make the arrangements to make this more set in stone?"

"Aye, please," Gloin grunted back.

"At Gloin's request, we will have a ceremony for Bilbo Baggins becoming Khazad-bahel! Let me make this quite clear to all of you: what happened was an accident to little Glori. Aiming your grief and anger of the situation towards Bilbo Baggins is wrong and you should have your beards cut!" Thorin stated to everyone as they all gasped.

Some of them even took their beards into their hands. To cut their beards was to bring shame to their families. Something that none of the dwarves there could afford.

"In 14 days, we will have this ceremony and Bilbo Baggins can walk freely without getting assaulted or harassed by any of you!" Lady Dis snarled at them.

Thorin nodded and then turned to Bilbo.

He looked up into the King's eyes.

"I haven't done any great deeds to get this, Thorin," Bilbo muttered low.

"I would rather you be 1 of our allies then our enemy, Bilbo. You have brought a lot of courage when you delivered my nephews back. I will be making your beads so that all of them know, you are a dwarf-friend and is welcomed here at any given time," Thorin whispered deeply back.

Bilbo nodded and sighed heavily. Then a thought came to him.

"Gloin?" he asked him softly.

All of the dwarves were watching Bilbo now.

"Yes, Bilbo?" Gloin replied back.

"I uh…I found this and uh…I know that she would've wanted you to have it," Bilbo told him, gently bringing his hand up and uncurling his fingers.

In his palm, Gloin and Glorwynn gasped.

"Her bead," Glorwynn stated in awe.

It was very small, silver looking but the deep emerald shined.

"No, lad," Gloin sadly said to him "Glori would've wanted you to have it,"

Bilbo swallowed and nodded, curling his fingers back around the bead.

Kili walked up to Bilbo and reached out his arms. Bending down and gently picking the dwarfling up and settling him on his hip as Fili hugged Bilbo around his legs.

.

Princess Colleen was in her guest room, writing 2 letters. Her lady in waiting stood by silently but, was highly concerned.

"And you're positive that this will work, my lady?" the lady in waiting dwarrowdam asked her princess.

"Oh I am sure of it. Either way, I will win. Now, you know what to do with these letters?" Princess Colleen replied back, giving her lady in waiting a graceful pointed look.

"Yes my lady," she said, gently bringing over a recently signed scroll gently put it over a heated flamed candle.

The lady in waiting didn't burn the scroll, just made the signed inked name heat up. Very carefully Princess Colleen placed the 1st letter on top of the heated scroll and pressed them together. When she carefully pulled the letter back, the name that was signed appeared on the letter.

Princess Colleen did this again with the last letter and let them cool off. The lady in waiting hurried away with the now blank "signed" scroll.

Princess Colleen walked over to her dresser and pulled out the letter from her father and walked over to her fireplace. She held the letter lightly over the flickering flames until it got fire.

Pretty soon the lady in waiting came back and took the 2 neatly folded cooled off letters. She walked away, knowing that she could be beheaded for this.

"You have unleashed my wrath, Thagi Bilbo," Princess Colleen whispered to herself "You will not be Khazad-bahel for long,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello everyone!_

_A month has gone by and I know that the last 2 chapters have been full of angst and tension. To tell you the truth, I was nervous of getting a job. I have it, but I sure in hell do NOT like it. Yeah, I may be in an area where I'm sorting books but, I still don't fucking like it._

_If I don't get things right away, I'm sorry. Being on my feet, sorting, putting the "product" out for people to buy again is tough and the main plots of my fanfics just go right out the window. Not fun._

_Anyway, I hope that this helps; I have had this scene in my head before I got this horrid job so I hope you like FLUFF because this is the teetering part of the story plot. _

_Please read and review, thank you!_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 7.**_

1 month had past while Bilbo was staying at Ered Luin.

A lot of time, for the little hobbit to come into his title as Dwarf-Friend. A lot of dwarves to come to understand that, Bilbo is an excellent at gardening.

It was true, that Bilbo didn't see Gloin or Glorwynn all that much, but it was understandable for them to be out of the "public eyes" to grieve.

Fili and Kili had the hardest time coming to terms with Glori's death. She was their best friend and they had looked over her when she was born. Every day with their mother, Lady Dis, they visited Glori's grave stone; leaving flowers, letters, candles and little rune stones.

Bilbo was near Lady Dis and Fili and Kili all the time. It was very odd because he had seen Thorin and Lady Dis whisper low to each other when he had visited the Princes in the library.

Fili and Kili were nearly asleep with boredom.

"Oh, come on you fakers," Bilbo teased them both.

"No we're not," Fili replied back, opening his eyes and gazing at Bilbo.

The hobbit just chuckled at this and smiled at them.

"Come on, tell me what you're studying and I might make it fun," Bilbo told them.

"How? Study boring," Kili suddenly said which shocked them all.

Kili never spoke like that. Only Fili did.

"Well maybe we can act it out? Recreate what is you 2 are studying about?" Bilbo asked them both.

Fili turned to Thorin and asked him something.

Thorin walked over and said to Bilbo "I don't know if it's alright for you to know the-"

"Come now Thorin," Balin interrupted him.

"But Balin, you and I both know-"

"That Bilbo will keep secrets very well. After all, he did share those gardening tips that even his own kin didn't know. I will step in now laddie," Balin finished for him.

Kili giggled as Bilbo grinned warily at Thorin.

When Thorin walked over to his sister, he was grumbling low.

"I want to see how Bilbo teaches, dear big brother," Lady Dis whispered low as she then watched Bilbo and Balin with this lesson.

Thorin grumbled some more but, something caught his attention. Both of his nephews were more excited, as Balin and Bilbo were messing up the entire storyline, and Fili and Kili were teaching them. Even Lady Dis was in shock of this and that's saying something.

When nearly 4 hours of this had gone on, Balin smiled at the 2 princes.

"Well done, Lads. You don't need to study anymore for today," He told them both.

"Awe!" Kili whined.

"But it's so much fun!" Fili complained too.

"I know it was," Bilbo said to them, smiling "But, you will get to tackle the next lesson that Balin gives to you,"

They both nodded as they walked over to their mother who was very impressed with this kind of teaching. Both brothers were excitedly talking about their lessons as they left.

"In all of my years, I have never seen those 2 act that way," Balin told Bilbo when the Princes were out of ear shot.

"Oh? Hmm, must be just how my kin teaches our children?" Bilbo replied back.

Balin nodded as he picked up the books and parchment as Bilbo helped him with the quills and ink bottles.

No one noticed that Thorin wasn't there anymore, but then again, he is the King.

.

Later, very much later, it was night and even though Bilbo had a very productive day, he just couldn't fall asleep. Tossing and turning in his bed. Trying to find that most perfect spot to fall asleep in, but it was eluding him.

He pulled back his covers, grabbed his multi patched up bathrobe that Dori had made for him and got of bed. He really liked his new bathrobe because it was very chaotic with the pattern patches, but so comfy to ware.

Bilbo walked across his bedroom, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. By now he memorized the hallways and which 1 lead to where. The only hallway that he didn't know was the 1 that he was traveling in.

Walking down a lot of stair cases, Bilbo was thankful for the railing or he would have fallen. He continued to follow the path.

CLINK! CLINK!

His ears perked up at this sharp sound of metal hitting against metal.

As he walked around the corner, he could feel how hot it was getting.

"Must be the forges?" he said mostly to himself.

He walked until he spotted 1 forge open. There, with his shirt off and his body slick with sweat, was Thorin. The grim expression on his face was very intimidating but, Bilbo wasn't looking at that. He was looking more so at Thorin's eyes.

Bilbo had learned, over the past month that, Thorin was very expressive with his eyes then with his facial features. At times, Bilbo could easily read Thorin just by looking into his eyes.

Right now, Bilbo saw confusion, doubt, frustration and determination as the clinking of the metal rang around them.

"What may I help you with?" Thorin grunted out, turning his back to Bilbo.

"Couldn't sleep," Bilbo simply replied back.

Thorin turned swiftly around, stunned that Bilbo was there.

"I hope I wasn't"

"No, it wasn't you Thorin. Just couldn't get to sleep," Bilbo interrupted him, walking a bit closer.

Thorin nodded and shyly went back to his work.

Bilbo smiled softly as he watched Thorin.

"What are you making?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

There was silence for some time.

"I don't know," Thorin told him, stopping to look up at the hobbit.

Bilbo nodded and said "I know you'll figure it out. What kind of metal are you working with?"

"Mithril," Thorin answered.

Bilbo could easily see the dwarf becoming awkward around him. It was a little odd.

"What's Mithril?" Bilbo asked, gently taking off his bathrobe and holding it in his arms.

Thorin swallowed thickly as he eyed Bilbo's nightgown but replied "It's a metal that is as hard as dragon scales but also light as a feather. It is the strongest metal that is in Middle-Earth. It is the reason why my ancestor created his kingdom in Moria. It has the largest amount of Mithril within its layer of stones,"

"Oh, I didn't know that," Bilbo said, walking and standing right next to Thorin.

Thorin was very nervous now.

"Is it hard to craft it?" Bilbo asked, looking at the brick of Mithril.

"No. Even though it's hard to mine, it's the easiest metal to craft," Thorin replied, showing Bilbo just how easy it was.

Bilbo smiled when he saw the blunt end of the tool make a dent into the heated metal.

"My mother had a silverware set made out of silver," Bilbo suddenly said out of nowhere.

Thorin looked at him curiously.

"It always shined, like that block of Mithril, but I don't know where she got it from," Bilbo continued on.

"What was her name? Because, us dwarves remember for a long time and if she had done something great, then she would've gotten that set for free," Thorin explained to him.

"Belladonna Took?" Bilbo stated back.

Thorin swallowed and then said low "Bear Warrior,"

"Huh?" Bilbo asked him confused.

"That is her nickname among us dwarves. She was traveling around the lower end of the Blue Mountains. Like you helping Fili and Kili, 2 dwarflings were attacked by a group of wolves. Your mother swiftly ran at them, killing the omega female and putting herself between the children and the wolves. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, your mother fought very close to the brink of death until help arrived," Thorin explained to the young hobbit who listened to his every word.

"She had a long cut mark, from her upper stomach to her left hip bone," Bilbo muttered, remembering that he had seen that old scar a couple of times when he was a fauntling and refusing to get dressed.

"Yes that is where the wound was from the Alfa wolf, nearly killing her. Somehow, history has repeated itself, because those 2 dwarflings were also royalty of the dwarf kingdom there. She was rewarded of the silverware of her choice," Thorin finished the story.

Bilbo nodded and then said "She also got a chest full of clothes….still have them but, I don't know what to do with them, since I'm not a woman,"

"Send them back here. I think my sister would love to see what kind of dresses there are and can be reused," Thorin told him.

"Alright. I am curious Thorin, who is going to get that?" Bilbo asked, pointing to the mithril.

"If you like, you can have it," Thorin said, swallowing.

"I…Thank you," Bilbo tried to say 'no' but thought better of it.

"What do you like?" Thorin asked him nervously.

"Well, since you know more about making stuff, why don't you…surprise me," He thoughtfully told Thorin.

The dwarf king nodded but, was glad that the fire light hid his blushing as he went back to work.

For some time, Bilbo watched Thorin work.

When Bilbo woke up, he was in his bed. He was utterly confused because he doesn't remember coming back to his room and going back to bed.

He saw on his chair, near his fireplace, something shiny. Yawning, Bilbo got out and walked sleepily over to it. What was on his chair was folded up very nice clothes and a brown parcel.

Unwrapping the parcel, something slid into his hand. He put it down as he went to light up a candle. After he got that lit and in a candleholder, he walked back over and put it on the stand nearby.

As the light from the candle danced about, Bilbo gasped at how shiny the object was.

"_It's a metal that is as hard as dragon scales but also light as a feather. It is the strongest metal that is in Middle-Earth,"_ he repeated Thorin's words in awe.

What was in both of his hands was a very large pin or brooch.

It was oval, but had markings cut into it to make it look a tree branch. On the right side of it, there were 3 wraps of the stick and in the middle of this beautiful craftmanship was a single oak leaf, 2 acorns near the bottom right side and 1 single acorn tucked neatly against the left upper side.

Swallowing at this craftsmanship, Bilbo gently put it on the table and then took out his new clothes.

1 complete outfit was a Durin blue color. 1 dark brown or black traveling cloak with hood. And 3 new ordinary pants.

Bilbo smiled as he took his new clothes, his brooch and left to go take his bath. It was odd for a hobbit to do this so early in the morning, but Bilbo didn't want to waste time.

As his eyes fell onto a very fast asleep Dwalin, Bilbo smirked and then took the water in the jar.

SPLASH!

"AAAH!" Dwalin yelled and then was turning a bright red.

"Come on, I want to take a bath," Bilbo told him, walking away hurriedly.

He was followed by a barely awake Dwalin as he got into the bath.

"What's the hurry?" Dwalin asked, yawning.

"Nothing," Bilbo replied back, smiling as he went under the water.

Dwalin grumbled to himself, but kept guard.

When Bilbo walked into the dining hall and over to where he spotted Lady Dis, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Good Morning, Lady Dis," he greeted her.

She looked him from head to toe and shook her head.

"My brother has over done it, but good morning, Bilbo," she replied back to him.

"O-over done it?" Bilbo stumbled over his words.

"Yes, but I do think he has finally made his choice," She said, eyeing his new brooch.

"I got these this morning," he explained to her, sitting down at the table.

"Oh? By who?" she asked a bit loudly.

"Thorin," Bilbo answered her, confused.

Gasps could be heard in front of Bilbo, but he kept his eyes on Lady Dis.

"And the brooch?" Lady Dis pushed for more.

"Yeah, he made this too. He gave me also, 5 new clothes. This is 1 of them," he said to her, still not understanding why she was asking of this.

Lady Dis took a closer look at the clothes.

"This is the finest threads that we have so far," she stated, smiling at Bilbo.

Bilbo didn't know how to react to this information. He didn't want to robe these dwarves of their good trade, but also he is thankful for Thorin on giving these to him.

It was then that the wooden double doors opened and Thorin himself walked in. He walked over to get his plate of breakfast and another as he then joined his sister.

"Here you are, Bilbo," Thorin told him, giving him a very large helping of food.

Bilbo blushed at how much there was on it. 4 eggs, 5 sausages, half the plate had cooked sliced potatoes and 4 pieces of bacon with 4 pieces of toast.

"Thank you, Thorin," he replied to him, wondering on how he was going to eat all of this.

Thorin nodded and began to eat his own identical plate.

"Brother," Lady Dis inquired "I noticed that Bilbo has new clothes and a brooch,"

Swallowing his mouthful, Thorin looked at the hobbit across from him.

"The new clothes came from me, aye, but that isn't a brooch. It's a belt buckle," he corrected her.

"Oh," Bilbo said, it now made sense to him.

"But if you want to wear it as a brooch, you can," Thorin told him, eating more of his breakfast.

Bilbo nodded and looked down at his gift.

"Is it Silver?" Lady Dis asked of her oldest brother.

"No," Thorin grumbled out "It's made out of Mithril,"

The entire hall went silent at that.

"And I appreciate these gifts whole heartedly, Thorin," Bilbo said, locking his eyes with the King.

Thorin nodded and continued to eat.

Pretty soon everyone else, muttering and such with each other, went back to eating. Bilbo ate half of his plate but had asked the cooks to save it for a snack later.

That morning started out like any other, but what was to come, will either break or make the bond that Bilbo has with Thorin and his kin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello Everyone!_

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows and kudos. _

_Cara means Beloved. Bruna is the female version of Bruno. _

_Flintric is a name that I created myself. How to pronounce it: Flint-Rick._

_I don't have a meaning behind it, but it works. My favorite dwarf name generator website was taken down for whatever reason. So if the names do not fit into what you think is a dwarf, deal with it._

_Also, you will hate me for something with Cara. I apologize now because; it's adding more character to Bifur. Please understand, it's not to hurt any of you, just filling in the gaps that _I see from the movie and also the book.

_This next chapter is going to be the tipping point where the story will come to a close. You guys can THANK Princess Colleen for this. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing,_

_Alonia143._

_**Chapter 8.**_

In the Blue Bain Gorge, there was a community of dwarves. They weren't special or made of royalty but, down underground, they lived as many miners, toy makers or wood carvers and knew how to fight very well and savagely; so much so that they ambush their enemies.

1 family in particular was living in an area that was called Rocklet Court. Many of the dwarves were jealous of this family because the husband of this family was also the guard for every dwarf when he was on portal.

They didn't really have a "king" or "lord" per say, but, all of the dwarves looked to Flintric. Flintric was the kind of dwarf that kept to himself. He never really talks about his family or why he looks like Durin's Folk. He kept that to himself.

The dwarf family of Rocklet Court was a way of saying thank you to the dwarf who was on guard nearly all day and night. Flintric thought that since the Ur family worked so hard; not that the others did not because they did, keeping the peace and such from outside and within, that they could have the most popular area of the Blue Bain Gorge.

Bifur, the guard of this 1 family, sighed heavily into the early hours of the evening. The sun had just set and he had a long shift.

He was happy to hear from his cousins in Ered Luin, that they were thriving there. He had hoped that 1 day he could move his family there. Working in the mines or just living around them is hard on everyone.

Collapses of the mines were common to everyone else, but Dwarves know how to work with the rock and stone. Bending and mining it where it doesn't collapse is the great wonder of dwarves.

Bifur's family had gone through some rare hardships from the mines. His wife, Cara was a very loving dwarf. He cleared his throat on the thought of how they met. It still made him blush on how silly he was.

Believe it or not, Bifur was in the small market and in 1 of the stands there, was Cara. Cara was selling wool clothing and other stuff that her family could make.

But what really sold super fast were the carved wooden toys. It didn't matter if the adults bought them too; everyone was in awe of how detailed and beautifully handmade they all were.

Bifur was looking through of what he could buy; he got paid the day before. He didn't see Cara right away, just looking at the blankets and shirts.

When she asked if there was anything he liked, Bifur stumbled and then tripped over the corner of the stand. Landing on his back in the raw wool pile. He was covered from head to toe in it.

Everyone around them had started to laugh because it was just too funny not to. Cara giggled at him, helped him out of the pile and started to get it off of him.

Bifur, to this very day, will glare at any raw wool with a small smile.

Cara was beautiful to everybody. She had a softness to her that made her beauty glow no matter what. Her personality also made everybody love her that much more too. Very kind, supportive of anybody's opinion or dreams, gentle around the dwarflings.

Another shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Bifur looked around the cliffs of the gorge. He didn't see anything as he then moved to a different spot.

But it was hard for him to forget his wife. Yeah, that's right. His wife. Cara, daughter of Car, was his wife. How in Durin's blue toes, did he pull that off? A lot of other male dwarves wanted her to be their wife too.

He honestly didn't know how he pulled it off. His cousins were utterly shocked when they had heard the news. Of course they went and visited the happy newly wedded couple but, even Bofur whispered low to his cousin "You picked the rarest diamond, here, cousin,"

Flintric walked over to Bifur; bringing him out of his thoughts, and muttered low to the guard "I need you in my study now. I don't know what is going on at Ered Luin, but from what I can gather from this letter, it's not good,"

Bifur nodded, swallowing thickly as he thought of his cousins. They walked back to his study and found his advisors there.

"What is going on at Ered Luin?" Bifur asked when the door was closed.

"According to this letter, that King Thorin had written, he finds his dealings with trade with us to be scum. Now I know that you have family in Ered Luin, but, I am sorry Bifur," Flintric stated, handing the letter to him.

Bifur took it and quickly scanned the letter.

It read:

"_To Lord Flintric of the Blue Bain Gorge,_

_In the many months that we have struck a deal of trade of all sorts, I have found that most of the items that I have received from you, to be quite low graded. Most of them are broken and thrown into the trash because they are not useable. _

_For this, I will be taking about 2/3 of your crops and grains to make up for all the broken items that I have counted. If you do not comply, within 3 days, I will go to war with you and take over your gorge. The mining of gems and such there, will also add nicely to my people._

_Another issue that I would also like to add here is that, I have picked a bride. Princess Colleen, daughter of Lord Cole. Your daughter, Princess Feline, is not up to the standards to be qualified as a choice for marriage for a King. _

_If you do not comply with my demands, I will unleash my wrath upon you. Do not test me, Lord Flintric._

_King of the Dwarves,_

_King Thorin Oakenshield."_

Bifur couldn't understand this at all. Thorin is thoughtful of his people and other dwarf clans. This didn't settle well within Bifur.

"The date to reply has passed, Bifur. I will not stand for this non sense. I do not care if he is our King. He cannot do this to us," Flintric stated to Bifur.

Some of his advisors nodded in agreement here.

"I cannot go against King Thorin or his people," Bifur replied, looking up at Flintric.

Flintric nodded and gravely stated "I know, dear friend. That is why, I am asking you to just travel with us. Get your family out and then run from the battle. True it's not the nature of a dwarf to run away from battle, but, you have made your statement very clear,"

Bifur nodded.

Without even saying it aloud, Flintric said that Bifur was his friend and didn't want him to get hurt or worse.

"When will we leave?" one of the council members asked.

"As soon as possible. Gather everyone up, including the women if they want to join in," Flintric answered.

They nodded and soon left the study room.

"Flint," Bifur said when they were alone. "Going to war with our king seems wrong. Something doesn't add up. You are positive that this letter came from Thorin himself? Did you compare the writing and lettering of the words to other-?"

"Enough," Flintric snapped.

Bifur fell silent, waiting.

"We are going to war. You will get your family out of Ered Luin and run. There is no way around this, Bifur. Not for me," Flintric stated and then walked out of the study, leaving the door open.

Walking over to the desk, Bifur searched carefully for a letter and took it. He stuffed it into his pocket and then walked out of the study.

.

Even though it would take 3 ½ days to get to Ered Luin, Bifur didn't like going to war against his own king. Whenever Bifur was in the same group of dwarves with Thorin; for the battle of reclaiming Moria, he always looked out for his people. It didn't matter if that dwarf got sore feet, Thorin would boost their moral up.

Bifur remembers going to his home and having a very long in depth conversation with his wife. Cara thought that instead of heading with the troops and getting their family out of the upcoming war that they should get to Thorin first.

Cara knew a trail that wasn't much traveled on. Only the rangers knew of it and the trail wasn't that much visible. It cut the time in half.

Bifur and she were just entering Ered Luin when they heard a happy shout.

"Bifur!" they heard as then arms were wrapped around each of them.

"Bofur," Cara greeted politely.

"Where is the King?" Bifur demanded at once.

Bofur stepped back and gazed into his cousin's eyes. What Bofur saw there, he never wanted to see again upon his cousin again. He was already walking hurriedly away.

Bilbo was comfortably sitting in his chair in Thorin's office with Balin and Thorin waiting patiently for what he could translate.

BOOM!

Both Thorin and Balin jumped up, weapons drawn out.

"Thorin!" Bofur said, coming to abrupt halt, holding his hands up when he saw the swords out.

"Bofur, what is it?" Thorin asked him, putting his sword away.

Bifur stepped forward and said "Flintric is marching for battle towards Ered Luin,"

"Why would Flintric do that?" Balin asked in confusion.

"Who's Flintric?" Bilbo asked next.

All dwarves ignored that question for the time being.

"How long when he arrives?" Thorin asked Bifur, worry laced within his eyes.

"2 days," Cara told him next.

It was silent. The thumps of Thorin's boots were loud as he was walking slowly around in his office, as his mind was miles away.

"Get the women and children to the Gray Heavens. Send word to the elves and rangers that we need their help. Bilbo, I want you to go with my nephews to the Gray Heavens. Protect them with your life," Thorin spoke up then.

"Thorin…" Bilbo began but stilled his tongue. "Do we even know why this …Flintric is marching to battle, to here?"

"I do," Bifur said, handing the letter to Thorin.

Quickly scanning it, Thorin passed it to Balin who took out his glasses.

"Did you, have someone here, write this, Thorin?" Balin slowly asked him.

"No. I would never do such a thing to my own kin," Thorin replied back, still have that shock expression.

Bilbo quickly thought of something and then said "I have an idea,"

.

The 2 days had passed and Flintric was gazing down the hill towards Ered Luin.

Many of the dwarves within his army had fallen back. They felt it was wrong to go against their King when they had witnessed his kindness at Moria.

Those that stayed with Flintric, were the ones that were blinded by their heated anger.

The heavy silence that cut through the air was deafening. No one was outside. No one was inside the old kingdom. There was no one around and it made the army behind Flintric antsy.

"Where are they?" a dwarf grunted to Flintric.

"I'm not sure. Take a scout inside of the kingdom," Flintric told that dwarf.

The 2 dwarves walked away; gripping their axes close to them. Everyone was watching. When those 2 dwarves were out of sight, everyone had to wait now. Time seemed too stretched onward.

Flintric would never see those 2 again.

THUMP!

"What in Durin's name!?" a dwarf shouted as arrows rained down.

"TURN AROUND!" Flintric ordered as they saw an army of rangers.

"Who goes there to attack Ered Luin so blindly with hate?" a very loud voice echoed as everyone suddenly stood still.

The dwarves couldn't understand why he was on the enemy's side.

"What are you doing old man?" Flintric snarled, moving his pony around.

That old man just happened to be a very tall fellow. His clothes and cloak were a deep gray color as was his pointy hat. His long beard and bushy eyebrows made the dwarves back away.

"I am not old, Flintric son of Thrain," Gandalf said back, walking forward with his staff and Bilbo right beside him.

If the silence before approaching Ered Luin was deafening, this silence was even heavier. A pin could drop and it would still be "soft".

Bilbo then asked "He is a Prince?"

"When Erebor fell, Thorin's mother was heavily pregnant. She did not survive the birth of her last known son. I was there, Flintric. She uttered her last words to me. Do not keep him near the throne," Gandalf said for everyone to hear.

Flintric however, gazed upon the wizard. Not denying or accepting what was the truth.

"Why are you attacking me, brother," Thorin's deep voice echoed as he stepped out onto his own hill.

Flintric turned his pony around and said "Because you stated in that letter, that we"

"Scum!" a dwarf warrior cut in.

"What? Your grandfather's curse is taking a hold of you as well, _King_ Thorin?" Another one spoke up.

Thorin didn't say anything back to them. Yes his anger was singing thinly but, he wasn't going to stoop to their level.

"Thorin never wrote that letter!" Bilbo snapped back.

"And what are you? A pet of his?" the first dwarf warrior chided back, laughing.

Bilbo glared at this dwarf and said "No, I am a Hobbit from Hobbiton of the Shire. I am the one who _found_ the Princes of Ered Luin and brought them back. I am _no_ pet of Thorin,"

Everyone was silent at this decoration.

"You were fooled Flintric," Balin said, walking up next to Thorin with Princess Colleen and her lady's maid.

"How am I not being fooled now?" he stated back, not sure what the princess and her lady's maid had to do with this.

"Both," Gandalf spoke up then "of these dwarrowdams wrote that letter and forge Thorin's name onto it. From someone who doesn't know Thorin's hand writing at first glance, it would appear that Thorin wrote that letter. Upon looking at it further, I discovered that he in fact did not write it,"

Flintric slowly understood that he may have been wrong, but dwarves were highly stubborn out of all of the races.

"Brother," Thorin said, slowly approaching his long lost little brother "I would never deny any of my kin food, shelter, clothes or to make trade with. Some time, down the road, I want our race to live in riches once more. We were a mighty people at one time. Will you help me with that?"

"He is lying, Flintric!" one of the dwarrow warriors shouted.

Flintric thought on this. His eyes scanned over to the Princess and her lady in waiting as they both were crying in shame. He also saw that both of their hair was shaven and branded the tattoo on their foreheads of their crimes.

He then looked over at Bilbo. He was a curious little fellow but, Flintric had heard of the rescue of his nephews. Flintric saw the desperate plea in the hobbit's eyes to believe them.

Then, Flintric looked over at Gandalf and the elves and rangers. With so many that had come to Thorin's aid was saying something.

"What say you, brother?" Thorin asked calmly.

"I say onto you…There will be no war against you, Brother of mine," Flintric finally said back.

"What?" a few of the army behind Flintric murmured.

"A very wise choice, Flintric son of Thrain," Gandalf agreed with him.

"What are you going to do with the Princess?" Flintric asked Thorin.

"Send her back home. Let her father deal with her and what she nearly coasted me," Thorin said as he walked over to his little brother.

Princess Colleen sobbed harder at those words.

The army of dwarves slowly moved away from Ered Luin. Bilbo stayed behind as he watched the 2 brothers get acquainted with each other.

"If you would like to leave, Master Baggins," Balin softly began to him.

"No. I will stay here for a few months and then leave, Balin. I just hope that my stay won't be over stepping my welcome," Bilbo then said, smiling nervously.

"You aren't, Master Baggins," Thorin suddenly told him smiling.

"Good. Besides I think I need some ale or something to calm my nerves," Bilbo joked weakly.

"Aye," Flintric agreed to that.

.

Much later, after everyone was inside Ered Luin and had something to eat, Bilbo was walking around the halls.

He had visited Fili and Kili with Dis. Both brothers voiced their opinions on their new uncle.

Bilbo shook his head with a smile at this memory.

"I hope that smile, Bilbo," Gandalf's voice laced his ears "is from a good memory,"

"Of course it is, Gandalf. Why wouldn't it be?" Bilbo asked back.

"Because I am needed in the Shire within the next month," Gandalf said, walking very slowly with Bilbo.

"Oh? What is the matter?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"The Thain has sent me a letter. Stating that your home is going to go into auction if you do not come back," Gandalf truthfully told him, showing him the letter.

Bilbo grabbed it at once, hurriedly reading it.

"This can't happen! I had everything in order!" He protested.

"That is why, I need you to come with me back to Hobbiton," Gandalf said softly, knowing that this had to happen at once.

Bilbo thought on this and slowly stated "I have to leave tonight,"

"I am afraid so, my dear friend," Gandalf nodded, looking at Bilbo.

"The boys…Dis, Balin…everyone that I have made friends here…" Bilbo tried to get out.

"We can come and visit, Bilbo," Thorin interrupted the wizard's and hobbit's conversation.

Bilbo looked and said "Thorin,"

"We will miss you, Bilbo. But I would rather you have a home instead of it being auctioned off just because you helped us when no one else would," Thorin told him, gently putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

The young hobbit nodded, knowing defeat and said "If Fili and Kili ever get the courage to ride on their own, my round green door is always welcomed to them. As well as to you and your kin, Thorin,"

Thorin nodded and replied "I will keep that in mind. As a gift, from me, this is yours to keep,"

Bilbo looked at Thorin as he walked over to a chest that was filled with gold, silver and a few jewels.

"Thorin…I-"

"Please. After everything that you have done for my people, you earned it, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin cut in.

"Oh….Alright," Bilbo agreed.

"One day, you and I will meet again," Thorin told him, knowing that their paths will cross once more.

Bilbo nodded and then did something that shocked everybody, including himself.

He gave Thorin a hug.

Thorin hugged him tightly and then they parted. Gandalf and Bilbo walked over to their pony and horse and melted away into the night.

Fili and Kili would cry for days on end after they had found out that Bilbo was back in his own homeland. The dwarves that Bilbo had met; Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur with Dis, they always told everyone around them of how great Bilbo really was.

Flintric asked a lot of questions since he was beginning to know his oldest brother, of Bilbo. This made Thorin irritated.

"I don't know why you keep telling him more and more about Bilbo, dear brother," Dis scolded Thorin as he was at her home.

Thorin just grumbled to himself.

Dis shook her head at how dim her older brother can be.

"Fili and Kili still haven't forgiven you on him leaving so suddenly," Dis stated, knowing that her boys will miss Bilbo for a long time to come.

"Maybe Bilbo is right. To get them to ride on their?" Thorin pitched that idea to her.

"Oh and have history repeat itself? I don't think so, Mister," Dis argued back.

"I am not saying today, Dis. But later on down the road. They will need to know how to do things by themselves and how to take care of each other or their self," Thorin simply put it to her.

"Not until they are 80 years old," Dis huffed back.

Thorin let it go. He knew when to not cross his sister when it came to her children.

Looking over across the field and towards where Hobbiton was, Thorin wondered when that day he would meet Bilbo again.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hello everybody!

Thank you so much for reading this fic, favoriting and following it. Along with the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Now, onto some stuff that I want to address.

As you noticed, almost all of the sequels that I have put up within the Hobbit fandom are no longer up. Why? _Why_? I'll tell you why! I am invested in another fandom.

I know that you guys would love to read on with some of the fics that are completed; I however, can't continue them since my focus is on my HP (Harry Potter) fics.

I do apologize for not continuing things, but I won't have them up until I know that they will be completed. Probably one day they will be, for now, they will not be up.

Happy reading everybody!

Alonia143.


End file.
